Arrow Meets Kung Fu Panda
by Tipofan4life
Summary: Eobard Thawne (Earth-X Reverse Flash) asks Oliver Queen (The Green Arrow) for help in another universe in exchange for a piece of tech Oliver has been searching for. Reverse Flash then drags Oliver into another universe; the Kung Fu Panda universe! Read and find out what happens. [This is me and my friends idea.] Art by Ani-dragmire.
1. New World New Friends

Very special thanks to my friend **John Reese Himself** for giving me this story entirely. This is one of our weird ideas we came up with. He's leaving the fandom for a while and he let me finish the story and have the rights to publish it plz don't hate on us too much hope this is a good story for y'all.

 **In Star City***

The Arrow (Oliver Queen) had just finished rounding up a bank robber who nearly got away with almost a million dollars.

"Enjoy your stay in the penitentiary you won't be going anywhere for a long time." Oliver said in his Arrow voice handing him to the police before running off to the top of a roof.

"I'll get you for this one day, Arrow!" The robber shouted as he was being dragged into the police car.

* **On the Roof with the Arrow***

Oliver stood with a satisfied grin looking at the theif being taken away before he saw a familiar dark red trail of lightening and familiar woosh. Oliver turned around and growled in his Arrow voice at the blurry, glowing eyed reverse flash standing behind him.

"Eobard!" He growled. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah, so you thought." Thawne said in his menacing reverse flash voice then took off his cowl like a hood and then ceased to vibrate and his eyes became normal.

"How did you excape earth-x?" Oliver growled.

"Doesn't matter now but what does matter is that I need you to do a mission for me." Thawne said in his normal voice. He was still in the body of Harrison Wells at this time.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" Oliver said now with normal voice.

"Because I'll do something for you; you complete this mission for me and I will give you a prototype of the mid-air arrow control (when you fire the arrow, you can control where it goes for long distance shooting with a wrist computer). Thawne said with a smirk. "And I'll keep your city safe while you're gone and don't worry, I'll stay away from the flash. He won't know I was here." Thawne said folding his hands together.

"Fine, Eobard what do you want?" Oliver sighed in defeat knowing he was looking for this tech for a while.

"I will take you to another universe not another earth. I want you to study these people and live among them for a month and find out what makes each one of them strong." Thawne said before continuing. "Now these people are not human they are animals who walk, talk, and eat like we do they represent different styles of martial arts. Try to befriend the one known as Shifu and the furious five tell me what you learn from them what makes them strong and I'll give you what you want in a months time." Thawne said now finished.

"Alright, this is gonna be the weirdest thing I've ever been asked to do but I'll do it. You got a deal, Eobard." Oliver said stoicly.

"Good." Thawne said now flipping his cowl over his head as his eyes glowed and his body vibrated. "Lets run." Thawne said.

He took Oliver by the arm and ran off running through the city at an intense speed. Soon a portal to the speed force opened and they ran through it; once through it Oliver sensed he was now sharing the reverse flashs' speed. Thawne now still holding his arm and Oliver ran along beside him. "So this is what it feels like to be a speedster?" Oliver though feeling the electricity of the shared speedforce in his body. Thawne kept running faster and faster till he broke past the speedforce itself and broke through the fibers of reality revealing other universes. He concentrated hard as he ran through the white lightning vortex, soon he saw his destination and ran to in still gripping Olivers arm. Oliver saw the valley of peace and gasped in amazement, everything reverse flash said was true. Thawne soon broke through and ran into the kung fu panda universe and a portal opened and they went through it and arrived in a bamboo forrest and they stopped. Thawne let go of Olivers arm as he looked around in shock and awe at what he saw. He then looked down at his arms and body.

"Oh this is good, I'm happy I didn't change my form uff..." He said turning to the reverse flash.

"Don't worry changing universes doesn't have an effect on your appearance. Also please try not to kill anyone with those arrows now see you in a month." Thawne said jumping back into the portal as it closed leaving the arrow to his mission.

"Alright now to find this Shifu and the five in this so called valley of peace." Oliver thought walking towards the valley from the forrest.

"Alright, Eobard told me to study their behavior and see what makes them strong. How do I approach them and not look weird. I should gain trust before friendship. Let's just do what I do in Starling city for now and see if that works."

Oliver took a high point so he can monitor the whole valley from there. There he saw pigs, sheep, ducks and other animals talking to each other and walking on two feet.

"This is just weird!" Oliver thought to himself with a smile

Further more in the evening Oliver finally saw a lady sheep being robbed.

"It's time." Oliver thought to himself.

He shot an arrow to the nerby rooftop and than he climbed down behind the robber.

"Have nothing better to do than stealing from innocent people." Oliver said in his arrow voice.

"Who the heck are you?" robber asked in panick.

"Oh me? Well you can call me the Green Arrow." After he said this he then fired two arrows, one to tie the robber up and one in his leg so he can't run away. Oliver then left a note for the furious five.

Three minutes later the five and Po arrived on the scene. To their suprise the situation did not need their intervention. They found the robber tied up and than the questioned him.

"Who did this?" Tigress asked the robber furiously.

"I don't know I swear, he...he was wearing a mask...a green mask and a green suit. Thats all i know." robber said.

"I kinda don't believe you" Mantis said with a doubting voice.

"Okay... okay...fine he said one more thing. The we can call him the Green Arrow, and he had this demonic voice, it was so deep and growly." robber said.

The five and Po looked at each other with worry and just then Viper saw the note on the ground.

"Hey guys! Look at that on the ground. It an arrow and a note says it's for the furious five.

Tigress took a note and she read it:

 _"I'm not your enemy. I'm trying to help._ _If you want to meet me, be in the bamboo forest tomorrow before sunset. If you don't look for me, I will look for you!_

 _-Green Arrow"_

"Hmm, he's trying to help...I don't trust him just yet." Tigress said.

"Yeah but he did leave a tied up robber for us" Crane pointed out rubbing the back of his head with his wing.

"Yeah he...did." Viper added.

"Maybe he really is a good guy?" Mantis asked.

"Maybe... or maybe not! I think he is trying to manipulate us. Gain our trust and than use it against us." Tigress said.

"Woohoohoo I can't wait to meet him tomorrow! I wonder what he looks like? Is he a good fighter, can he beat us all in fighting... ohh I can't wait" Po said chuckling and fist pumping the air in excitement.

Everyone gave him a glare because of his childish behaviour.

"I mean...khm...we need to stop this guy, off course...khm" Po said nervously.

Everyone just rolled their eyes now.

"Let's go home, we need to consult Shifu about this." Tigress said with a sigh.

Oliver just got back to his high point to rest. He was looking to the sunset and was starting to get used to his surroundings. After a while he fell asleep. Oliver woke up in his dream

DREAMSCAPE:

He was rolling around on the raft with his father and another guy. They had just one bottle of water... _Fastforwarding_... "Oliver I'm not the man you think I am... Survive my son" Boom, his father shot himself. Oliver woke up in a gasp in sweat breathing heavy.

Oliver was thirsty and hungry but he had nothing to eat or drink. He got up, it was night time and all the lights were off in valley of peace. His only source of light was the full moon.

Oliver took a walk. He was trying to find some water. After twenty minutes of searching he found a peaceful lake.

He was happy so he took his clothes and mask off set them on a rock and he took a drink of the water and took a swim to cool himself down and to keep his hygiene to the max. He started to put his clothes on when the sun just started to rise.

"Well this is going to be an interesting day." He thought to himself planning how he would approach the five.

The morning gong just rang in the Jade Palace and the five and Po bursted through the door to say good morning to their master.

Po cooked the breakfast. Dumplings, soup, and beanbuns as usual. And some tofu for Tigress because she liked it.

Green Arrow was the main topic of the day.

"I think we should ambush him when we get there. Then interrogate him and see what his motives are." Tigress said.

"But..." Po tryed but got cut off.

"It's not a discusion, we are ambushing him we have to do this!" Tigress said matter-of-factly. Po nodded and understood and shrunk back a bit cause of her sudden shout and she noticed, felt a pain of guilt for her friend and secret love, and apologized. Her ears flattened in shame and she calmed down.

"I'm sorry Po that I shouted at you like that... it's just this green arrow guy got us all worked up." Tigress said dropping her head sadly.

"It's ok Ti, I forgive you and I understand. I'm not so sure about him either; I hope nothing goes wrong." Po said softly with his charming smile.

"Me neither Po. But with this guy who knows?" Tigress said as her ears perked up again and a warm smile came to her face.

They both then caught each others gaze for a bit. They looked into each others eyes for a second before both turning away with a blush on their cheeks. The day went peacefully till the evening. The five and Po were getting ready for their little operation they still haven't told Shifu yet. Meanwhile, Oliver was in position. He was clinging to the top of a bamboo tree with one hand.

The five walked from the Jade Palace and soon after they were the bamboo forest. The sun has almost set and the meeting was almost ready.

"Eyes opened guys, we don't want any suprises." Tigress said to the others.

Oliver was now right above them. He waited for them to pass his tree. After they did he landed with a roll behind them.

"I'm here." Oliver said in his arrow voice.

They all turned around and saw his dark green outfit and knew the robber told the truth.

A few seconds later Tigress ordered: "Furious five, attack!"

But the attack was cut short because Oliver drew an arrow as quick as a flash and aimed the arrow towards Tigress' head.

 _shink reeeeeek_ * his bow sounded as he drew the arrow back.

"One more step and the tiger is history." Oliver said firmly in his arrow voice.

The five and Po froze. Oliver then shot an arrow in the ground. Huge cloud of smoke appeared and Oliver vanished without a trace leaving Five and Po confused.

A note was attached on the arrow. Tigress took it and read it outloud:

 _"I expected you to not trust me. Come here again when you are ready to talk! I mean no harm just want to befriend you._

 _-Green Arrow"_

They all looked at each other with solemn faces and then went home to plan how they would approach him next.

(Try to imagine the high pitched Arrow outro music!)

 **Well that's it for the first chapter I hope you like it.** **Leave a review and your ideas. Follow the story if you liked it!**


	2. Frienemies to Friends

***At the Jade Palace***

The five and Po has just returned to the Jade Palace. They were a little bit shocked at the fact that Tigress was in a life threatening situtation. Tigress was quiet the whole trip back to the palace still shocked at the speed and precision of the archer. She was now in her room and Po, concerned for his friend and secret crush, had to make sure everything was okay with the tiger master. He then got up from his bed and knew what he had to do. He walked out of his room and approached her door quietly and nervously.

 _*KNOCK KNOCK*_

Tigress knew who it was due to heavy footsteps she heard and smiled warmly.

"Come in Po" She said softly.

Po came in and he looked very nervous. He was tapping his fingers and he was pain and hurt was on his face as he avoides eye contact.

"So what's going on Po?" Tigress asked concerned seeing his nervous state.

Po finally looked in her eyes and then began

"I was worried Ti, you had an arrow pointed at your head. I mean my heart almostly stopped, I can't imagine what would happen if I lost you." Po said as he looked at the ground with a sad and worried face.

"Po I am fine, you don't have to worry about me... yes I was taken off guard when he drew the arrow to my head but other than that I'm okay, really Po." Tigress said with a caring and warm smile to ease his worry

"Okay Ti, but if you ever need me I'm here for you always will be." Po said with a warm smile.

Tigress stood up and put a paw on his shoulder "Thanks Po I appreciate that, it means a lot to me." She said with a smile "Now go to sleep Po, we'll deal with the archer tomorrow alright? She said kindly as he cheeks warmed up.

Po nodded gave her a quick hug which surprised her but she felt warm and fuzzy after. He then turned and walked to his room and laid down and fell asleep and she did the same some time later.

 ***With Oliver in the bamboo forest***

Mea while with Oliver he wasn't having any luck sleeping he was plagued with nightmares of the island and his father.

"These wretched nightmares! I mean why now? It has been almost eight years since then. Since my father ahhh" His thoughts were running through his head making him toss and turn sleepless.

He was deep in thought for few hours until after a while he got an idea to get his mind clear.

"Alright I think I'll go check out that palace and see the infrastructure of the place" Oliver said with a satisfied grin excited to see the palace up close.

He then walked to the village and walked around freely with no one in sight as everyone slept. He was walking throught the heart of the valley with his hood up and bow around his chest. He was amazed by the natural beauty of the valley of peace . His amusement was cut short as he arrived at the bottom of thousand steps.

He looked at it for a while and then he smirked "I've always liked a challenge."

After this he ran up the stairs as fast as he could until finally he reached the top out of breath.

"Ahh, uff... holy crap those steps are huge I'm gonna be feeling that in my calves for a week." Oliver thought with his hands on his knees panting

He walked up to the palace doors but being stealthy as he was, he knew that kicking the door down was not an option. He looked for the stealthier way of getting in and he finally spotted it, a little top of the roof of the palace. He shot a rope arrow and made it over the wall and retrieved the arrow.

He took in the view of the courtyard and the pillars that held up thr Jade Palace. Oliver took a walk around the perimeter amazed by the architecture and design of the palace. He then came back to the courtyard and looked at the statue of grandmaster Oogway.

"This must be someone great apparently." Oliver thought to himself before he found a place next to the door to try to sleep and he laid down and surprisingly fell asleep soundly with his hood over his face.

 ***The next morning***

Oliver peacefully woke up as the sun hit his face he smiled contently as finally got some sleep and to top it all off at the Jade Palace.

His peaceful moment was cut short when Po and Tigress walked out of the hall of heros laughing at a joke Po made about noodles.

"Ok I admit that was pretty good!" Tigress said laughing looking at Po both of them not noticing Oliver slumped against the fence.

"I figured you'd like it." Po said with a smile amused by Tigress' laughter that he loved to hear.

"I have a sense of humor too ya know." Tigress said with a smirk giving his arm a playful punch.

He rubbed his arm as his cheeks flushed and he chuckled before she continued

"What? You think I didn't-" She said playfully but was cut off as she noticed Oliver getting up from the fence he was slumped against and standing up stretching. He picked up his bow and walked up to her as she appraoched him angrily.

"You! What are you doing here?!? Tigress said surprised he came all the way up to the palace and spent the night in the courtyard.

"It's not what it looks like tiger. We don't need to fight." Oliver said in his arrow voice raising his hands up in front of hus facd

"Oh really? Cause it looks like a break in to me?" Tigress said getting into her stance. "If your not our enemy and want to befriend us drop the bow and stand down." She testing him watching his every move.

"Okay, okay I'm putting it down." Oliver said calmly setting the bow down in front of them.

Then Tigress approached him and went for a strike and the rest of the five joined her. He blocked most of their attacks not wanting to fight back yet.

"I don't want to fight you but if you don't stop attacking I will fight back." Oliver said in his arrow voice. But they kept on so he had enough and began to fight back.

He then swatted Mantis away just before he hit a pressure point on his neck. Mantis flew back and hit the wall out cold. Crane was next to try to take the archer vigilante down but to no avail as Oliver grabbed both of his long legs and threw him into Monkey both of them out of the fight. He was having a little bit of trouble Viper she wrapped around his fist and made him hit himself in the face repeatedly before he overpowered the snake tied her in a knot and threw her with the others. Last was Po and Tigress and they both attacked simultaneously and unbeknownst to them Shifu was watching from behind.

Oliver was having a hard time with blocking Tigress and Po's attacks as they were both skilled fighters as he was.

Po got excited while fighting and yelled

"Do you know who I am? I'm taking you down green arrow!"

"I know who you are pal, Eobard Thawne told me about all of you." Oliver said in his arrow voice finally blocking a punch and sending a kick to his belly sending him flying back and hitting a pillar.

"Nooo, Po!" Tigress yelled her heart broke as she saw him get sent back and hitting the pillar.

She growled and kept attacking. Her and Oliver were nearly on the same fighting level both exchanging punches and kicks until Shifu shouted.

"Tigress! that's enough stop fighting!" He yelled and both of them stopped fighting almost immediately. Oliver's hands dropped to his sides and he was breathing heavily fighting the five took a lot out of him.

"Who is this?" Shifu asked curiously wondering who the weird looking figure in a green hooded suit and mask was.

Oliver was ready to fire an escape arrow in the distance to get away to rest when he heard Tigress shout.

"Wait! Green arrow, don't go I'm sorry I attacked you I hope we're cool. Tell us who you are and maybe we can work something out." She said now calmed down lowering her paws to her sides.

"Yeah we cool as long as you don't try to attack me again." Oliver said noticing she was more calm and talkable, he then put the arrow back in his quiver and turned to them to speak no longer in his arrow voice.

"I will tell you who I am and how I know all of you before I befriend you." Oliver said taking off his hood and mask revealing his scruffy white face and short flat hair.

"My name's is Oliver Queen and you know me as the green arrow. I am a human and I'm not from this world; I'm from another universe. I was brought here by another human who has the abilty to run at super speeds, break through universal barriers, and go back and foward in time. He told me all about you and I now seek to befriend all of you and live among you for a period of time." Oliver said now finished as the rest looked at him in shock; it all made sense now and they understood him

Everyone believed him and that his intentions were good. Shifu walked up to him and said

"Ok Mr. Queen I will give you a place to stay for this period of time." Shifu said kindly before continuing. "And if you seek to befriend the six and myself ya might wanna apologize for beating them up." Shifu said plainly.

"Thank you! and of course!" Oliver said with a chuckle turning to the six.

"Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Tigress and Po I am sorry for hurting you guys I am a skilled vigilante fighter where I'm from. Sometimes I react too abruptly." Oliver said apologetically.

"We forgive you." They groaned still in pain as they got up. Oliver untied Viper and gave her a pat on the head. "I'm especially sorry for doing this to you." Oliver said calmly.

It's ok its a fight stuff happens." She smiled then Oliver followed Shifu to a spare room next to Po's. The five and Po later followed.

Oliver then set his mask, arrows, and bow down in a corner next to his bed.

"Thank you all and Master Shifu." Oliver said politely giving them a fist-in-palm bow which the red panda and the others returned.

Later they ate dinner and Oliver was surprised at how good the noodles the panda made were. He noticed the panda kept stealing glances at the tiger master with his cheeks flushed red and her doing the same. He chuckled silently but no one hardly said a word; they were still getting used to a human from another universe eating with them. After they ate they said their good nights and everyone still thought this whole thing was really weird.

Later after Oliver was done doing sit ups and a few hand-stand push ups; he sat on the edge of his bed, which wasn't every comfortable but it would work for now. He was looking at a picture of his loved one till he heard Po's voice.

"Family eh?" Po said softly noticing the picture and soft expression on his face.

"Yeah." Oliver said looking up at the panda.

Then the two had a friendly talk about their family and how Po lost his parents and Oliver sympathized with him and told about his father. After they were through he spoke up about what he saw at dinner.

"I noticed you keep glancing at that tiger; you love her?" Oliver asked with a smirk and a raised brow.

Po blushed red and stuttered "W-whaa? pfftt... nah she's my best friend... I don't...well, not exactly..." Po stammered nervously as Oliver stood up and smiled at him.

"C'mon big guy I know love when I see it." He said giving him a playful punch in the arm as he blushed redder. "Don't deny it. You should tell her and ask her out." Oliver said kindly trying to help his new friend.

"Fine I do love her." Po confessed softly as his cheeks burned. "But I don't know if she feels the same and how can I do that and not get beat up by the girl of my dreams?" He asked sadly.

"How do you know she doesn't feel the same?" Oliver asked knowing she did. "I'm sure she won't beat you up over something like this and tell ya what, I'll help you when your up to it ok?" Oliver offered kindly.

Po nodded "Okay! Thanks Mr. Queen!" He said with a smile feeling a little better.

"Please, call me Oliver." Oliver said with a smile and they shook hand and paws.

Then Po left his room for his own after they said their good nights. Now Oliver laid in his bed deep in thought as his head started to get scrambled again. Memories of his father and the island flashed through his mind and he rolled over with a groan.

 ***Arrow outro***


	3. A Bond is Formed and Growing Love

**Here's chapter three hope you like it things are starting to heat up! This story is dedicated to my friend John Reese Himself he will never be forgotten on this fandom. So without further a due the story!**

After a few hours of tossing and turning wrestling in his thoughts; Oliver finally fell asleep on the wicker bed in his room in the Jade Palace. He slept soundly for most of the night with his hood over his face.

 ***The next morning at the Jade Palace***

The next morning Oliver woke up feeling refreshed and he looked out his window with a content smile as he looked at the beautiful sunrise. His moment of peace was cut short when he heard a loud gong ring, startling him a little. Oliver then grabbed his bow and drew an arrow. Quick as a flash he opened his door and when he did, he saw everyone already standing outside their rooms and they greeted Shifu like some kind of habitual routine.

"Good morning master." They all said in unison.

Oliver was confused but kept looking for an signs of a threat.

Shifu returned the greeting and turned to an on guard Oliver, who had an arrow drawn back ready to shoot looking for an intruder who he thought invaded the palace. Shifu chuckled as he realized he forgot to tell him about their morning routine.

"My apologies Mr. Queen, I forgot to inform you of our morning routine. There is no intruder." Shifu said with a smile and the others giggled in amusement.

"Oh ok." Oliver said relaxing the bow and putting the arrow back in his quiver. "What is this routine?" He asked curiously.

"This is the routine we do every morning to prepare ourselves for any situation to be up and ready in the blink of an eye. You don't have to get up when we do you're free to sleep in if you wish." Shifu said kindly.

"Oh ok I get it; it makes sense and I think I might try it with you." Oliver said pulling his hood off his head.

"Alright then care to join us for training after breakfast?" Shifu asked with a smirk curious at how good this vigilante archer was.

"Yeah I'd love to." Oliver said downsizing the bow putting it his pocket.

"Excellent!" Shifu said stoicly before turning to the others. "Now as usual today you all train till noon and then you are free for the rest of the day. I'll be meditating at the peach tree if anyone needs me." Shifu said dismissing them and exiting the barracks.

Oliver, the five, and Po looked at each other and began to head to the kitchen.

Po had been thinking about the night before what Oliver offered him concerning his feelings for Tigress that seemed to be growing more and more.

He decided it was now or never and he would ask for Oliver's help.

As they were leaving the barracks for the kitchen Po came next to his new friend Oliver and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Hey Oliver, you're gonna love the training hall it has equipment unlike you've ever seen before!" Po said enthusiastically.

Oliver chuckled and turned to him and said:

"Yeah sounds like fun can't wait to check it out myself." He said with a smile as they walked into the kitchen.

Tigress was feeling a little jealous seeing Oliver and Po bond so quickly and Po didn't walk and talk with her to the kitchen as he usually did. A sad frown came over her face and her tail dropped and dragged on the ground.

Once they reached the kitchen and Po served them, they all sat down at the table and Tigress came and sat in her chair next to Po. She looked at Po, who she secretly had feelings for, and Oliver sadly thinking Oliver was going to take Po away from her. Po noticed this as they ate and he turned to Tigress concerned.

"Hey Ti, whats wrong?" Po asked softly with a sad look on his face.

"I just missed talking with you this morning. I see you and Oliver bonded well." She said sadly looking down at her soup.

"I'm so sorry Ti, I did too and I won't miss it again I promise. I didn't mean to make you jealous just trying to make him feel welcome." Po said softly putting his chopsticks down. She then looked up at him with a smile letting her jealousy go.

"It's ok, Po sorry I got a little jealous and you better not miss it again." She said with a smirk.

"I won't and it's ok don't worry, your still my favorite and always will be." Po said with his signature smile that Tigress secretly loved.

Tigress smiled warmly and blushed slightly at this and then turned back to her food and began to eat it feeling better. Po turned to his food and did the same. Soon they all were finished and all seven of them walked to the training hall. This time Po walked with Tigress and she was happy.

When they arrived in the training hall, Oliver was shocked and in awe at everything he saw. He saw the wooden warriors, a giant jade bowl, swinging spiked clubs and other training equipment that he had never seen before.

Tigress and Po came in behind Oliver both laughing at a joke Po made. Tigress then looked up at the awe-struck Oliver and spoke.

"Pretty amazing isn't it? This equipment is over a century old and been replaced countless times." She said standing next to Po.

"Yeah it sure is amazing... I think I'm going to start my workout now." Oliver said calmly walking over to the wooden warriors after doing some stretches.

After Tigress and Po gave each other a smile and a nodd they too began their training. Oliver was having a blast with the wooden warriors, when he hit one arm it swung around to the other side making the user have to block faster or get hit. And the more you hit the more arms would swing around at you top and bottom. Oliver only got hit a few times but soon caught on and began to block punch and kick the wooden warriors with his own martial arts.

Meanwhile Po was practicing his balance and then went to do some one finger push ups. After he was done he walked over to his new friend Oliver who finally stopped hitting the spinning arms and legs to take a break.

 _"Man I gotta make me one of these when I get home to the arrow lair."_ Oliver to himself with a smirk and all of a sudden he heard heavy footsteps.

He then turned to see Po behind him with his cheeks bright red.

"Hey Oliver I've thought about what you said last night and I would really appreciate your help. I think I'm ready to tell her." Po said quietly then glanced at Tigress and then back to Oliver.

He chuckled and put his hand on his shoulder. "That's good Po glad your finally going to confess. I'll definitely help you." Oliver said with a kind smile.

"Thanks Oliver! But... how? Po asked curiously.

Oliver nodded and said: "That's easy. When I came to the palace that night I took a walk around it and scouted it out. I found a forest of really dense hard trees behind the palace and inside of it a small clearing in the middle of it. You bring the tiger there before sundown and I'll have the area set up and you can tell her how you feel there. How's that sound?" Oliver said quietly now finished.

"That sounds like a great idea! Thanks Oliver!" Po said in a whisper shout.

"No problem Po that's what friends are for." Oliver said with a smile and Po returned it.

Po and Oliver then bowed to each other and walked away to resume training. Po was still nervous not sure if Tigress felt the same for him and he resumed his training deep in thought.

Meanwhile Tigress was also deep in thought as she trained. She glanced over at Po and felt her cheeks warm up and heart rate speed up. Tigress wrestled within herself with her feelings for him that have been getting stronger as their friendship got closer. She wanted more than a friendship but wasn't sure if he saw her the same or just saw her as a friend.

 _"He's so adorable. I love him and I have to tell him somehow he deserves to know the truth. Gods Po I just want to tell you how I feel... how YOU make me feel... but I don't know how."_ Tigress thought to herself sadly and then stopped her training to rest a bit leaning against a pillar to watch Po spar with Crane. She was impressed at how much he was improving.

Meanwhile, Oliver just finished sparring with monkey with the bo staffs and both of them were surprisingly evenly matched. After they put the bo staffs down they bowed to each other finishing their session.

Just then the gong rang just then signaling it was noon and that their training was over.

"Good work Monkey your bo staff skills are excellent!" Oliver said putting the staff with the others.

"Thanks Ollie, took me years to master the bo staff." Monkey said plainly.

Soon the gong rang again signaling bandits and everyone knew what to do.

"There are bandits in thr valley everyone get ready quickly!" Tigress ordered.

Everyone nodded and got ready. Oliver put his green suit top back on and strapped on his quiver and pulled the hood and mask over his face. He then pulled out his bow, expanding it and he stood with the rest of the five and Po.

"Alright let's go get em!" Oliver said in his arrow voice.

"Right!" They all said as they ran down the thousand steps.

While running down the steps Oliver chuckled to himself and thought _"Well this is much easier than going up."_

Soon they reached the bottom of the thousand steps and saw a gang of bandits robbing various stores and people who walked the street. Oliver fired two rope arrows at a pair of bandits chasing a sheep trying to steal her purse.

The two were tied down to a wall unable to move. The five and Po were impressed at his archery skills and then took on the others that raided the stores and quickly took them out.

Just then Oliver saw one bandit holding a little bunny in the air demanding the poor child for his money. The bandit had an eye patch and was extremely agressive. Oliver took out two more bandits with a round house kick and a jab with his bow knocking them out. Oliver ran right up to him and drew an arrow to the robbers face making him freeze.

"Unless you want to loose the other eye I suggest you put the bunny down!" Oliver growled in his arrow voice.

The robber sighed in defeat and did so. He then quickly tried to swing at Oliver with his fist but he dodged it and jabbed him in the face with his bow knocking him down. He then fired an arrow into his thigh preventing him from running away. The bandit screamed in pain and soon after the five and Po were done with the other bandits they came to Olivers side as did the villagers.

"Thanks for saving me stranger. Who are you?" The little bunny asked shyly.

"You're welcome. I am the Green Arrow." He said in his arrow voice and the bunny grinned.

The whole village then cheered their new hero with the furious five after hearing his name.

"Good work green arrow you were awesome!" Po said excitedly.

"Thanks guys." Oliver said and downsized his bow then the five handed the bandits over to some rinos to take them off to chor gom prision.

Oliver then followed the five back towards the palace as they complimented him proudly. Tigress and Po stayed farther behind the group amd walked together up to the palace.

Tigress noticed Po was not making eye contact and had a sad look on his face. He was deep in his thoughts not saying a word which was strange for him.

 _"She's so beautiful and amazing in every way. What is wrong with me? Why can't I_ _just tell her how I feel. I've been in love with her since I was a cub and it seems like the more I'm with her, my feelings grow even stronger..."_ Po thought to himself as hus cheeks flushed and he was cut off when Tigress placed her paw on his shoulder. He turned to her and saw a pained expression on her face.

"Hey Po what's bothering you. You seem really sad and out of it. This isn't like you." Tigress asked concerned looking at Po. He then smiled. Tigress gasped and blushed at the smile she saw.

"I can't say right now Ti. I just got a lot on my mind but I'll be ok." Po said softly looking in her amber eyes and then turned away with a blush but she didn't see it.

"You sure? You can tell me anything Po, you know that right? I'm your friend; I'm here for you." Tigress said kindly with a smile as they were half way up the steps.

"Yeah. And thanks Ti, I know I can but I just can't talk about it right now." Po said softly avoiding her gaze.

Tigress patted him on the shoulder and sighed sadly and nodded. She and Po then caught up with the others as they reached the top of the steps and walked through the palace doors and into the hall of heros. Crane went to his room to paint and Viper to hers to try on different make up. Monkey and Mantis decided to go to Monkeys room to gossip about girls. Po and Tigress however decided to play checkers to pass the time and hang out as they did often. Both were deep in thought as they played and didn't say a word. Tigress beat Po a few times and he managed to beat her too.

A few hours later, Po served dinner and everyone ate in peace sharing a few jokes, laughing and everyone seemed to be getting use to having Oliver as a valuable part in their group. He was now starting to understand what was making the five and Po so strong, and he took a mental note of it.

After half an hour they all finished and said their good nights and went to their rooms except for Po, Tigress, and Oliver.

"Good night Oliver sleep well." Po said kindly giving Oliver a fist bump. He chuckled and gave him a smile.

"You too Po. Good work today!" Oliver said removing his quiver and holding it by the strap.

"Same to you!" Po said kindly and then Oliver nodded and walked into his room and sat on his bed.

Po then turned to Tigress and she to him. "Good night Ti, hope you sleep good." He said kindly giving her a smile that warmed her heart.

"Good night Po, you too and I hope you can tell me what's bothering you soon." She said with a sad smile as she looked into his breath-taking jade green eyes.

"I will Ti, don't worry I'll be fin-" Po said but was cut off when Tigress embraced him in a tight hug burying her face into his neck. They both blushed scarlet and Po was at a loss for words but he hugged her back.

A few moments later Tigress broke the embrace and gave him a smirk and crossed her arms.

"You better be Po!" She said as her tail curled up behind her. "See you in the morning." She said softly and Po's shock wore off.

"See ya Ti." Po said in a whisper and she smiled and walked into her room and laid down and tried to sleep but couldn't stop worrying about Po.

 _"Does he feel the same about me? Hope I didn't scare him."_ Tigress thought to herself and then finally managed to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Po's cheeks were still bright red and he rubbed the back of his neck and went to his room and wondering if she loved him back. Soon he fell asleep and began to snore softly.

Once Oliver heard everyones slow breathing and soft snores he decided to go find Master Shifu to ask for his assistance. Oliver laid his bow and quiver of arrows by his bedside and then put his hood over his head. He then quietly opened the door and stepped out closing it gently. The stealthy Oliver then made his way to the hall of heroes where he found Master Shifu meditating. He apologized for the intrusion and then told him about Po going to confess his love for Tigress in the ironwood clearing tomorrow night. Then he asked Shifu for his assistance setting the area up for them. Shifu was shocked at first but surprisingly approved of Po and was happy that there would be someone as kind hearted as Po would love and care for his adoptive daughter. Shifu agreed to assist him that night and Oliver thanked him and they bowed fist-in-palm to each other respectfully. He then left the hall of heros and went back his room happy everything worked out so far.

He then did some hand stand push ups followed by situps and planks. Oliver then took off his hood and jacket top and laid down on the bed surprisingly he fell asleep soundly but was then tormented by more flash backs and nightmares of the island and his adventures with Slade. Everyone else in the palace slept peacefully though as they rested from a good day of training and saving the valley. The next day would be an uncertain one as Po would finally confess his feelings that he had since childhood.

 ***Arrow outro music***

 **Not the best ending but here it is. Hope y'all like it. It won't get too sappy but there will be some romance and more fights coming up in this story so stay tuned leave a review if you like it so far!**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


	4. The Confession and Oliver Earns His Keep

**Chapter 4! This will be a very touching but fluffy chapter as Po will confess his feelings with the help of Oliver and unknowlingly, Shifu. This story will mimic the confession from "The power of Love" fanfic its not mine credit to the og author i just thought I'd modify it. This chapter will be the longest one I'll do for the story but it's necessary so prepare for over 5k words. I'm running out of ideas for intros on this im just gonna put the story out instead and skip this intro next time so anyway heres the story...**

 ***The next morning at the Jade Palace***

The sun rose over the valley of peace and the morning gong rang and everyone, including Oliver, came through the doors to greet their master.

"Good morning master." They all said in unison.

"Good morning students today you will train until noon as yesterday and then you are free to do as you please." Shifu said calmly then quickly glancing at Oliver and back to the others.

"Yes master Shifu!" They all said bowing and Shifu exited thr barracks to the hall of heros.

Oliver turned to Po and gave him a wink and he gave a small smile then Po glanced at Tigress as he blushed slightly.

Then everyone began to leave the barracks and head to the kitchen except Po and Tigress. She walked up to him and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Hey Po, after we eat wanna spar in training?" Tigress asked looking him in the eyes as her heart raced.

"S-sure Ti... that would be awesome." Po said nervously avoiding eye contact. He knew today he was going to tell her and he was more nervous now, than in his entire life.

Tigress smiled and the two walked to the kitchen together like usual to have their usual conversations which Tigress enjoyed having with Po. As they were talking she kept getting lost in his eyes and felt her heart rate speed up.

 _"Gods his eyes... I can't look away... He's so kind, funny, adorable and he has the good heart of a warrior that I have fallen in love with. I have to tell him sometime, somehow. I can't keep this from him; he deserves to know the truth."_ Tigress thought to herself feeling her cheeks warm up and tears come to her eyes.

She quickly turned away to hide her watery eyes and red cheeks so Po wouldn't notice. Soon the two made it to the kitchen and Po began to make breakfast for everyone. Po served everyone noodles, bean buns, and tofu for Tigress of course.

"Thanks Po. Your really good at making tofu and noodles." Tigress complimented proudly picking up her chopsticks with a grin.

"You're welcome Ti, glad you like it." Po said with his signature heartwarming smile that Tigress loved.

Po then turned to his noodles and began to slowly slurp them down deep in his thoughts as Oliver and the rest were cracking jokes about various things and talking about their fighting experiences. Oliver then shared about his experience living on an island, and the hell he went through to become the vigilante archer he is now. Everyone was in awe and respected Oliver even more as part of their group. While everyone else talked and chatted about their plans for the day after training. Oliver turned to Po who looked as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

"Hey buddy I can feel you shaking, hehe don't be nervous everything will be fine." Oliver said in a whisper with a kind smile but understood his nervousness as he too had felt this.

"Ok I'll try not to be but sometimes I can't help it. I've been in love with her since I was young and now I'm going to tell her. So I'm a little nervous." Po whispered as the others continued chatting not hearing their conversation.

"I understand ya buddy. Just try not to worry it will be ok." Oliver said patting his shoulder then eating a few dumplings.

"I'll try." Po whispered as he too began to eat some bean buns and noodles.

Everyone else soon finished their food and headed to the training hall to begin their training. Oliver began stick training with monkey while the others did their own routine. Po and Tigress squared up to spar like they mentioned earlier.

"Ready Po?" Tigress asked with a grin getting in her stance.

"Always. Come at me, Ti." Po said with a smirk getting into his stance.

Tigress chuckled and then charged him. The two began to spar exchanging punches and kicks which they blocked most of them for they were excellent kung fu masters. They were both enjoying themselves sparing with their secret love.

Oliver chuckled to himself watching them _"The chemistry is so obvious between them; I'm surprised they aren't already together."_ Oliver thought to himself while glancing at Po and Tigress laughing and throwing more playful kicks and punches than serious ones. He then turned back to monkey and the two clashed sticks together and continued.

The hours went by and soon it was noon and the gong rang signaling training was over for the day. Oliver knew what to do now, he then put his shirt back on, bowed to monkey, and put his hooded jacket and quiver of arrows on. He gave Po a nod and he returned it and Oliver then left the training hall for the ironwood clearing.

"What's going on... and where's Oliver going?" Tigress asked curiously not sure if the green arrow was going on a solo mission for Shifu or was going some place to practice his archery skills.

"Ollie is running an errand for me he will be back soon." Po said shyly as his cheeks flushed knowing where he was going.

"An errand? With his bow and arrows?" Tigress asked suspiciously with smirk folding her arms as her tail curled up behind her.

"Y-yeah, never k-know what might happen." Po said stammered nervously rubbing the back of his head looking in Tigress' eyes as his cheeks burned scarlet.

 _"Gods he's so adorable. I need to tell him... today! I can't keep this from him any longer."_ Tigress thought to herself looking at the flustered Po being adorable.

"Yeah sure Po." She said sarcastically with a grin not buying the Oliver running an errand for Po ordeal but decided not to interrogate him any further.

Ok so... wanna continue where we left off?" Tigress asked with a smile.

"Sure Ti!" Po said with a grin and stood his ground.

The two were at this point were merely playing and chasing each other arond the training hall having fun.

Tigress chuckled and got down on all fours and then chased after the panda in a playful manner. Meanwhile Oliver and Shifu arrived in the clearing of the ironwood trees.

"Alright, time to go to work." Oliver said pulling a cable arrow from his quiver and drawing it to his bow and aimed for a high place on an ironwood tree and fired.

The arrow stuck into the tree with the cable attached and Oliver then quickly fired three more arrows at different trees along the edge of the clearing. He then connected the cables together in the air making an x over the center of the clearing. Oliver smiled satisfied by his work and Shifu then hung some lanterns from the suspended cables and placed some lights around the area.

Their work was finished and both were satisfied. Oliver thanked Shifu and the red panda then went to the hall of heros to meditate. Oliver fired one more cable arrow at the top of an ironwood tree with a sturdy branch towards the entrance of the clearing. He then was pulled up the cable and onto the branch where he would watch the whole thing without being seen.

Back in the training hall Po and Tigress were both having fun no longer training but chasing each other. They completely lost track of time and it was now almost sunset. The two then ran out into the courtyard giggling and laughing and Tigress was chasing Po on all fours with a big smile on her face.

 _"Gods I love him he makes me feel like no one else and I can actually smile and laugh and have fun around him. I have to tell him...NOW! I can't wait any longer."_ Tigress thought to herself as her cheeks warmed up while chasing Po.

When Po got the end of the courtyard he stopped and turned around to face Tigress who also stopped. Po was panting and when he finally caught his breath he said.

"That was a lot of fun Ti. Wow you're fast!" Po said as he looked at her and started to feel his heart race.

"Yeah it was. But you still couldn't catch m-" Tigress said walking closer to him and then was cut off when she tripped over her own tail.

She then fell right on top of him and they both fell to the ground and Tigress's face was in his black and white chest. Both of them blushed a deep scarlet and were in shock and loss of words at what just happened.

"He's so fluffy and warm." Tigress thought to herself when their fur met.

Tigress then raised her head up shortly after they fell and their noses were mere inches from each other and they both blushed scarlet as they looked in each others eyes and their close proximity and still in shock at what just happened. Both their hearts were racing.

Tigress got up and apologized frantically.

"I'm so so sorry... I-I didn't mean to fall on you. My tail has a mind of it's own sometimes." Tigress said with a soft smile offering a paw to help him up.

"It's...ok Ti." Po said still in shock at what happened between them. He took the offered paw and she helped him up.

When their paws met, they both felt warmth and static go through them like electricity. They blushed a deep scarlet as they look into each others eyes and Tigress didn't let go of his paw and neither did he let go of hers. A long silence passed between them before they both knew they had to say something and it was time to confess.

"Po!"..."Tigress!" They both said at the same time and blushed and then Tigress spoke up again after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I need to tell you something." Tigress said softly looking away as her cheeks burned.

"Me too Ti. Can we go somewhere else though, I'm going to tell you what's been bothering me." Po said softly as he started to get nervous and began to shake a little.

Tigress nodded and Po then took her paw and ran off behind the palace to the ironwood clearing. As they were running Tigress was deep in her thoughts.

 _"Is he going to tell me what I think he is?"_ Tigress thought as her eyes widened.

She also was getting nervous and her felt her stomach turn. Soon Po at the ironwood clearing and ran into it with Tigress behind him and the whole place was lit up. He let go of her paw and then he stopped some distance from her. Tigress was surprised and scared at the same time and in a shaky voice called to Po who turned around and he was blushing madly!

"Po?" Tigress asked as her legs and paws shook nervously. She looked around and then looked at him and knew now what he was going to say.

Po said nothing but walked closer with a loving smile on his face. He then took both of her fuzzy orange paws in his and held them tight making her blush.

"I need to tell you something, something important but I'm not sure how to say it." Po whispered softly and nervously as they looked into each others eyes.

He had to confess now but didn't know what she would do, if she would beat him up, or their friendship would be broken forever. It was now or never.

Tigress gave his paws a squeeze and spoke gently as she felt her whole body tremble.

"It's ok Po. I promise you... I will not get mad or hurt you... just tell me whatever it is that is hard for you to confess." Tigress said softly as he cheeks warmed up understanding his nervousness.

"Ok. It's just that... when I'm around you... I've been feeling something different..." Po said gently as he blushed scarlet and his paws shook.

Tigress felt like she was gonna pass out her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She knew what he was going to say and Tigress squeezed his paws in assurance and nodded for him to continue.

Po then continued. "When I saw your life in danger, it scared me more than anything that I could loose you that fast and couldn't tell you what I was feeling." Po said nervously as his paws shook.

"And that's when I finally realized something." Po said as he looked into Tigress's golden eyes.

Tigress nodded urging him to continue and she felt like she was gonna pass out any second as her legs and body shook.

"Tigress, I've realized that..." Po said as his voice became shaky. "I...I..." Po said and then took a deep breath to calm himself. "I...I have realized that... I've fallen in love with you." Po finally confessed as his cheeks blushed bright red as he held her paws.

After hearing this, Tigress blushed a bright scarlet that shone through her fur and spread across her cheeks. She froze in place in shock as her eyes widened and mouth opened agape.

From the top of the tree, Oliver smiled happily that Po finally confessed his feelings. He then kept watching to see what would happen.

Po looked at Tigress with anticipation waiting for her answer. She said stood frozen in place and said nothing. Her face was bright red and tears then formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Po expected something like this to happen his heart began to break and he released her paws and they fell at her sides. Po backed away slowly with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tigress! I knew I shouldn't have said anything." Po said choking up and then he turned around. "I hope this doesn't ruin our frienship." Po said as he started to run out of the clearing with tears now rolling down his face as he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Po wait!... don't go." Tigress finally choked out breaking her frozen state.

He stopped in place before he reached the edge of the clearing but didn't turn around to face her.

Tigress then walked closer to him closing the distance and gently took his paw in hers and slowly turned him around to face her. She then quickly embraced him tightly nuzzling her head into his chest feeling the warmth and softness of his fur. Po was beyond surprised at this and slowly wrapped her arms around her.

Po wasn't sure how she felt and soon he started to feel vibrations from her chest while they embraced. She was purring!

"T-tigress?" Po asked nervously but she just said nothing and held on to him tightly and vowed to never let him go, not now not ever, now that she had him.

After a few moments, Tigress lifted her head up from his chest and broke the embrace and lovingly stroked his cheek with a warm smile. She gazed lovingly into his eyes and placed her paws on either side of his face. She then slowly closed the gap between them and placed her lips on his and kissed him passionately.

Po's eyes widened in shock and then the shock wore off as he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. He then wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss and they both blushed scarlet and felt extreme warmth go through them as their hearts beat rapidly.

Po now knew without a doubt she felt the same and he couldn't be any happier. After a few minutes of sweet passionate kissing, they broke for air and Tigress put her forehead to his, and spoke in a loving tone.

"I feel the same... I love you more than anyone or anything in this world." She said with a smiling ear to ear stroking his cheek.

Po was overjoyed the girl of his dreams just kissed him!

"That's so awesome Ti, I'm so glad to hear you say that! I love you too my lotus blossom." Po said with a smile cupping her cheeks

Tigress blushed at the nickname but she loved it and her heart was warmed. Tigress was finally with her one true love.

"You've changed my life for the better Po. No one has ever made me feel this way and I promise I will never break that heart of yours that I've wanted for some time to get." Tigress said gently and kissed his cheek.

"I know you won't break it and I won't break yours either. I've actually had a crush on you since I was young hehe..." Po said rubbing the back of his neck as his face blushed red.

Tigress blushed and was touched by this. She also then felt guilty remembering how she first treated him when he arrived but he still held those feelings for her even when she insulted him.

"That's so sweet I'm flattered Po!" Tigress said with a giggle before her smile dropped.

"I wish I would have been nicer to you when you first arrived here with us. Instead, I acted way below a master and insulted you. And for that I am so so sorry." Tigress said as she dropped her head feeling a few tears in her eyes.

Po smiled and he placed his thumb and index finger under her chin and he tilted her head up to look at him.

"I forgive you for that Ti, besides that stuff is in the past let's just forget what happened then and focus on now you and me, ok?" Po said trying to comfort her gazing into her amber eyes.

The guilt Tigress had left when he said this and she was surprised he forgave her so easily. She nodded with a smile and he then tilted her head more and places his lips on hers and they kissed passionately and affectionately moving their lips in a romantic rhythm against the others. Po wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and she wrapped hers around his neck deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes of sweet affectionate kissing, the two broke for air and gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

Tigress caught her breath and spoke.

"Po, you didn't just kiss my lips my love, you kissed my soul." Tigress said romantically and she blushed.

Po also blushed and smiled that warm smile that she loved.

 _"Oh gods that smile..."_ Tigress thought to herself and then they both kissed passionately again before they broke some time after.

Po then motioned over to an ironwood tree by a lantern and walked to it Tigress followed. He sat down under it, and Tigress curled up in his lap and he craddled her in his arms like a kitten, enjoying her warmth while stroking her back. She began to purr softly as he did this enjoying the warmth of their embrace. The two lovers enjoyed every second of their peaceful, romantic company in the lit up clearing.

After about five minutes Tigress broke the silence and looked around at the lights placed perfectly above and around them. She turned around in Po's arms with a smile and pecked his cheek and put her arms around his neck.

"How did you do all this Po? It looks beautiful." Tigress asked curiously.

Po blushed and kissed her forehead "I didn't it wasn't all me... I had some help." Po said with a smile looking up in the tree branch Oliver was in.

Tigress turned around in his arms to see what he was looking at and she saw Oliver perched on the branch with one arm holding the tree as he looked at them with a happy smile.

"Oliver!" Tigress said surprised and he came down from the tree by the cable and landed a few yards in front of them.

She and Po stood up but didn't break the embrace.

"Thank you so much Oliver for doing this. You brought me and my true love together at last and I thank you." Tigress said as she rested her head on Po's shoulder.

"You're welcome Tigress. I am very happy for you two and I give you my best wishes." Oliver said with a kind smile.

He then turned around and drew a cable arrow to his bow. He aimed for the top of a roof and fired and was soon zipped away out of sight towards the Jade Palace.

Tigress turned back to Po with a smirk and remembered Oliver walking out on an "errand" for Po.

"So Po, this was the errand he was doing earlier?" Tigress asked resting her paws on his shoulders.

"Yup!" Po said closing his eyes with a happy grin putting his paws on her waist.

Tigress giggled and shook her head. "You're just full of surprises aren't you? I love you my panda!" She said sweetly as her cheeks blushed red.

Po nodded "I love you too my kitten!" Po said pulling her close.

The two kissed again and then broke and started to walk back to the Jade Palace paw in paw with hearts warmed and full of love. They were both extremely happy that they finally confessed their deep undying love for each other.

When the two arrived back at the palace the rest of the five, Shifu, and Oliver were waiting for them at the entrance of the hall of heros. The two warriors gasped in surprised and blushed scarlet and let go of each others paws when they saw Shifu and everyone. The five already knew about Po and Tigress for some time and they were glad Oliver helped put them together finally.

Shifu chuckled and walked up to them with his arms behind his back.

"Oh for goodness sake you don't need to hide it; you both receive my blessings completely. I'm also the one who helped Oliver." Shifu said with a proud smile.

The two were both relieved that Shifu wasn't mad "Thank you Master Shifu!" They both said in unison and took each others paws again. Shifu then turned to Tigress.

"You're very welcome and I'm happy that your heart has chosen a great warrior like Po to be with." Shifu said proudly and she nodded and then he turned to Po.

"Now Po please take care of my daughter I know you will but still. Keep her safe." Shifu said clutching his staff.

"Don't worry master Shifu I promise I will." Po said bowing fist-in-palm.

"Good now let's go eat. Oliver made dumplings." Shifu said fondly of the archer, surprised he could cook. He left and the others congratulated the new couple.

"Congrats you guys! You're together at last." Mantis said rubbing his pinchers together.

"Yeah we knew you two had feelings for each other for some time now." Viper said with a grin and then turned to Po with an evil smirk. "And Po I know your brother but if you hurt her, I will break every bone in your body!" Viper said pointing at him with her tail.

"Don't worry Viper, I would never hurt the girl I've been in love with since I was young." Po said nervously at vipers threat and then he kissed Tigress' cheek.

Tigress giggled seeing how scared he was, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, but Viper sure gave him a scare. She then turned and slithered with the others into the kitchen to try out Oliver's dumplings he made for everyone as a thank you, for allowing him to stay at the Jade Palace.

Tigress turned to Po with a smile and placed her paws on his belly and chest.

"You ready to eat? I know you love dumplings!" Tigress said playfully and then began tickling his soft plushy belly.

Po laughed hysterically while she did this and Tigress couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"Hahahahahaha! That tickles Ti! And yes I do!" Po said catching his breath as Tigress stopped ticking him.

"That's my panda!" Tigress said with a blush burrying her face in Po's soft belly making him blush. She then lifted her head up. "Now let's go!" She said taking his paw and they both shared another warm kiss and then walked to the kitchen.

When the two arrived the smell of hot dumplings permeated the room making their stomachs growl and mouth water, even Tigress's! Everyone's table had a bowl of dumplings and a glass of tea; Po and Tigress sat down together and the five and Oliver joined them but before they could dig in, Oliver stood up.

"Listen everybody I'd like to propose a toast." Oliver said raising a glass.

"To what?" Monkey asked and the other raised their glasses.

"To love..." Oliver said turning to Po and Tigress who blushed and nodded in agreement. "...And friendship." He said looking back at the five.

"Cheers!" Viper and everyone else said and clinked their glasses together and drank the tea down.

Oliver sat down and everyone began to eat the dumplings and were surprised at how good they were. They thanked Oliver and continued eating and talking about their day and sharing a few laughs. Tigress ate a few dumplings then let Po have the rest cause she didn't eat much and she liked to watch her panda eat. After Po finished, he told her how Shifu trained him with dumplings a few years before and she smiled hearing how far he had come. Tigress started to feel tired so she laid her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and began to purr softly enjoying the warmth of his fur.

Po blushed a little and kissed her head causing her smile to widen and he then wrapped an arm around her and let her rest while everyone else talked. Oliver took Po's job of cleaning up for him so he could spend time with Tigress. He picked up everyone's bowl and glasses taking them to the sink to wash them while everyone else talked.

When Oliver was done he and the others said their good nights and went to their rooms to sleep. Po turned to Tigress with a loving smile and gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes and smiled at him with a purr still in her throat.

"You fell asleep on me kitten." Po said with a chuckle stroking her whiskers and cheek with his thumb.

"Sorry I just couldn't help it you're fur is so soft." Tigress said in tired voice with rosy cheeks.

"It's ok I didn't mind at all. Wanna go to bed?" Po asked with a smile at the sleepy tiger he was happy to call his.

"Sure my panda." Tigress said rubbing her eyes and then she and Po stood up pushing their chairs in.

Po then walked Tigress over to barracks in front of their rooms. He was sad to have to leave her after what happened that day but he figured he had to because of Shifu.

"Good night Ti, sleep good I love you so much my lotus blossom." Po said lovingly and kissed her cheek making the feline blush. She in turned gave his cheek a lick before he pulled away.

"Good night to you too Po and I love you too my yin-yang cub." Tigress said lovingly as her tail curled up behind her and her eyes squinted as she smiled.

Po started to open his door and walk in his room when Tigress reached out her paw and stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Tigress asked in a playful tone.

"Going to my room to sleep?" Po said turning around with an arched brow to his beloved tiger. She then threw her arms around his neck and shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"Oh no you're not! You're sleeping with me in my room tonight." Tigress said in a playful voice and then ran a single claw down his neck making him shiver and moan slightly. Tigress chuckled at his reaction; she loved to tease her panda.

"Uhhh... Ti." He moaned as she ran the claw down his neck. "As much as I'd love to be with you tonight, I can't. Master Shifu would kill me." Po said sadly putting his paws on her waist and gazed into her glowing amber eyes.

"Don't worry I'll protect you and besides he already gave us his blessing. So please... stay with me." Tigress said with pleading eyes and a tired voice for she longed to lay down on his soft chest and sleep.

"Yeah you're right and ok I'll stay with you, kitten." Po said happily embracing her in a warm hug which she returned relaxing in his fuzzy muscular arms.

"Good, now follow me." Tigress said with a happy sigh taking his paw and walking him to her room.

Po was happy he could spend the night with his Tigress. He always dreamt about cuddling her to sleep in his arms but now it was going to come true. He inwardly screamed and thought this was the best day of his life.

Tigress then came to her room, opened the door, pulled him inside, and closed the door behind them quietly.

She then walked over to her bed, laid down on her left side and motioned for Po to join her leaving room for him on the bed. Po followed her and laid down next to her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and upper back gently pulling her into his chest. Tigress wrapped her arms around him as best as she could and burried her face into his chest and purred softly enjoying the warmth and softness of his fur that she was encased in. With her tail, Tigress lifted the blankets over them encasing them in a warm cocoon, and they both became more drowsy instantly as their body heat mingled under the covers.

Tigress lifted her head up and and with half closed eyes she whispered "Good night my panda I love you... thanks for staying with me." She said as her words slurred as their warmth made her more sleepy.

"Good night my sweet Ti I love you too and anything to be with you." Po said said also in a sleepy voice.

The two shared one last kiss on the lips and then Po gently pulled her head into his neck and rested his chin on the top of her head holding her close. Tigress purred softly as she nuzzled her head into his chest and the two quickly fell asleep in each others arms happy and hearts warmed that they were with their true love at last.

Meanwhile, Oliver was in his room finishing up some situps happy to have helped his new friends get together. When Oliver got up, he took off quiver and bow set them beside his bed within reach and his jacket and green pants in front of his bed. He sat down on his bed and pulled out a picture of his wife, Felicity and smiled warmly.

"Twenty-eight days left and I'll be home to you, William, and our little baby." Oliver whispered putting the picture in his pants pocket and laid down on his back.

Oliver slowly drifted peacefully to sleep and for once, had decent dreams and the memories were not painful, but loving ones of how he and Felicity got together and later married.

Everyone slept soundly as soft snores and purrs, from a happy Tigress cuddling her panda, filled the cool night.

 ***Arrow outtro music chords***

 **Well that's it for this chapter! ik long sorry but I had to fit everything in for the next chapter they won't all be this long. Hope you enjoyed it and the focus won't always be on Po and Tigress though sometimes it will be. Oliver is 28 days from completing his mission. Will he find everything he was sent to discover? Stay tuned and find out!**

 **\- Tipofan4life**

 **In memory of John Reese Himself you will not be forgotten! **


	5. The Date and Oliver's Struggle

**Hope you liked the last chapter sorry it was so long. I needed to build up everything just right with every detail in place. This one might be long too...like very so prepare yourselves! There might be a continuation of this chapter due to length.** **The focus won't be on Po and Tigress the whole story, just a few chapters.** **I've been told Oliver has been underpowered and there is a reason. He's holding back and for a good reason he's still not used everything and Eobard told him not to kill anyone (mainly his friends) so he's holding back. This chapter Oliver will realize why restraint in certain ways is wrong and if he doesn't use his full potential he will loose one of his close friends. Some situations call for desperate and precise action which Oliver did freely in Star City but not in the valley of peace and he will realize this mistake, so here's the rest of the story...**

 ***The next morning at the Jade Palace***

The sun rose over the valley in bright yellow and orange dawning a new day. Everyone was still sleeping peacefully in the barracks.

Oliver got up early to meditate and get some basic training and archery practice in before everyone woke up. Soon he finished and went back to his room to wait for the morning gong so he could eat breakfast with the others he was very hungry.

Meanwhile, in Tigress's room, two lovers were wrapped up warmly in each others arms under the blankets with smiles on their faces as they slept. Po held Tigress close to him with one arm around her waist and the other around her upper back. Tigress's head was burried in his chest, and her arms were wrapped around him tightly as she purred happily into his chest.

Po finally got to be with Tigress and cuddle her to sleep in his arms. Tigress, now waking up, slowly opened her amber eyes, lifted her head and smiled at her sleeping panda who was sleeping peacefully with a happy smile on his face.

 _"He's so adorable when he's sleeping and that cute smile on his face! I better not wake him up."_ Tigress thought to herself squirming and running her fingers through his soft fur.

Tigress felt safe and warm in his arms like no one could hurt them and didn't want to let go but would have to soon so they could train. Tigress put her head back into his chest savoring his scent and the warmth of his fur for a few more minutes. Afterwards, she slowly got up, kissed his cheek, and went to her dresser to brush her fur, and change her outfit to a clean red vest and black sweats.

After she put on her vest and pants, Po started to wake up. He opened his eyes and didn't see Tigress in his arms and he groaned thinking last night was a dream.

"Aww man it was just a dream!" Po said sadly and then heard a familiar vouce behind him. It was the voice of his love Tigress.

"No it wasn't; it was completely real!" Tigress said with a chuckle turning him on his back to face her. He was relieved it wasn't a dream and he smiled at his love happily.

"Ti!" Po said happily then Tigress smiled and then pounced on him playfully.

They both giggled and kissed passionately on the lips. So passionately, they actually rolled off the bed and hit the floor with Tigress on top of him! They broke the kiss laughing softly at what just happened and she rested her paws on his shoulders and blushed a little.

"My apologies, I can be a little rough sometimes and didn't want you to think _that_ was a dream!" Tigress said with a loving smile recalling the night before when they confessed their love in the beautiful ironwood clearing.

"It's ok Ti that was AWESOME... YOU'RE awesome! And I'm glad it wasn't!" Po said happily with his paws at her sides also remembering the night before when he finally confessed his love for the tiger.

Tigress chuckled and caressed his cheek "Me too Po... me too!" Tigress said with a happy smile and they kissed again.

When they broke, Tigress got off Po's chest stood up, and offered a paw to help him up. He accepted and she pulled him up and into an warm embrace. Po was surprised at her sudden affection but he loved it and returned the embrace. He felt vibrations from her chest as she purred happily into his neck. Po loved it when she purred it always relaxed him and plus he thought it was super adorable when she did.

"I really love you, Po." Tigress whispered lovingly as she hugged him tight.

Po chuckled and in his head he was screaming when she said those words.

"I really love you too Ti! Hehe..." Po said rubbing her back. "And I didn't know you could be this affectionate..." Po said softly burrying his head into her neck.

Tigress pulled her head back to look at him "Believe it or not Po, I do have a romantic side." Tigress said with a chuckle before continueing.

"And also I've been wanting to tell you that I loved you for a while now and now... I did!" Tigress said nuzzling her head back into his chest.

Po blushed and lovingly rubbed and scratched her back which she seemed to enjoy this. "Wow Ti I had no idea... and can I ask you something?" Po asked not sure if what he was going to ask was too sudden.

"Anything, Po." She said softly rubbing her cheek on his chest while she purred.

"First of all its really adorable when you purr." Po said blushing and softly giving her orange fuzzy ear a kiss making Tigress blush and giggle.

"And second... after training want to go to my dads noodle shop with me to... ya know... eat and hang out?" Po asked not sure what she would say.

Tigress slowly broke the embrace put her paws on her hips and stood back with a smirk on her face.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Tigress asked curiously as her tail curled up behind her.

"Well, since we're together now... why not?...Unless you don't want to." Po said rubbing the back of his neck not sure if he pushed too far.

Tigress chuckled put her paws on his shoulders and smiled. "No it's not that... I've just... never been on a date before. We are together and... I'd love to, Po!" Tigress said happily and then kissed his cheek.

When Po heard this he was ecstatic and overjoyed, he jumped up and down fist pumping the air. He had a date with Master Tigress! The leader of the furious five and the love of his life.

"YES AWESOME! I have a date with THE gorgeous and beautiful Master Tigress of the furious five!! Best day ever!" Po said excitedly.

Tigress blushed bright red at what he called her, and chuckled softly at his childish acts, which she thought were adorable.

She then walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek again making the panda blush and chuckle nervously not sure if he got too excited and woke everyone up.

"Po you're honestly so adorable I'm sure this will be fun! Now... lets get ready for the gong." Tigress said with a loving smile and then they broke the embrace and turned to the door and waited for the gong to ring.

Just then the morning gong rang and by instict they both rushed to the door to greet their master.

After Shifu gave them their instructions for the day he looked over to Tigress and Po. Tigress stepped in front of Po in case Shifu would try to attack him, but surprisingly, Shifu didn't mind if Po slept in Tigress's room. He knew his intentions were pure and he trusted Po with his daughter and wouldn't approve of anyone else and he told them that. They bowed and Shifu left the barracks to meditate at the peach tree. **(A/N: is this all Shifu ever does? lol How can he still be a master and not train?)**

Po made everyone breakfast as usual and extra tofu and noodles for Tigress cause she liked it. She would normally only eat tofu but Po's noodles were the exception.

"Thanks Po!" She said with a smile and lovingly kissed his cheek making him blush. Viper giggled at the sight and squealed thinking they were so adorable. Po smiled happy to be with the tiger he loved and the rest sat down and ate their breakfast while discussing their day.

Oliver and Po decided to spar together in training so Oliver can help Po with his skills. But Oliver had a secret... he was holding back. Mainly cause he wasn't completely adjusted to his new suroundings and cause he didn't want to hurt anyone severely he knew what he was capable of. He defeated Ra's Al Ghul the best fighter in his universe but he still wouldn't use his full potential. This mistake Oliver would regret as it would _almost_ cost him the life of one of his friends.

Before heading to the training hall, Po and Tigress told Shifu about their date later at the noodle shop. He approved and suggested they take Oliver with them not that he didn't trust them but just to be sure nothing went wrong. Po and Tigress didn't mind taking Oliver with them for they considered him a dear friend. They told Oliver about their plans and he didn't mind going at all. The two then went to the training hall together paw in paw to do their training.

 ***At the Training Hall***

When they arrived, Tigress gave Po a sweet kiss on the lips and then went to the wooden warriors to do her training.

When they broke and walked away, Po unknowing sighed dreamily at her as she turned to the wooden warriors. She was so beautiful to him and he loved her deeply and as she did him, and he knew nothing would try to seperate them... at least for now.

While Tigress was training, she noticed she was much faster and able to block the spinning arms much better than before she got together with Po. Tigress was more relaxed now and her kung fu improved drastically. Tigress was very pleased at this and knew she would never regret her decision to be with her panda.

Meanwhile, Oliver and Po were sparring a little. The match was intense and Oliver was casually giving Po pointers along the way. Oliver was throwing hooks and a few wing chun punches at Po, which he wasn't blocking so well at first, but he was getting better and blocked them.

"Your upper body blocks are improving but your center is still open." Oliver said dropping from his punches to a firm uppercut in Po's belly making him flinch and slightly bend over.

"Yeaowww!" Po yelled and stood back to straighten himself.

"Bring your hands down next time buddy and you can block better." Oliver said half teasingly.

"He does the same with me, Oliver!" Tigress called out from the wooden warriors.

"Yeah but there's a reason I do... I use my fat as a weapon or shield!" Po said extending his belly toward Oliver who chuckled in amusement.

"You are not fat!... You're fluffy!" Tigress yelled from the wooden warriors.

Po blushed scarlet at what she said, and bashfully rubbed the back of his neck then turned to Oliver who had an amused grin on his face. He walked closer to him and spoke calmly but seriously.

"Yeah that may be true Po, but your 'fluffyness' may not be able to work and protect you all the time. Just try to block next time ok?" Oliver said calmly putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Okay Oliver, I'll try." Po said getting in his stance again.

"Good, now let's go again." Oliver said getting in his jeet kune do stance.

The two then charged each other again and sparred for a few hours and then stopped for a break. Po did somewhat better and even though Oliver wasn't using his full potential he could see improvement. After they sparred Po was doing one finger push ups and Oliver was coaching him.

"C'mon man take it up a level." Oliver said encouragingly.

"Alright then!" Po said enthusiastically then flipped upside down and did one finger, hand-stand push ups to which Oliver was impressed.

"There you go!" Oliver said with a grin folding his arms.

While doing this, Po was getting tired and his muscles were getting tired as blood ran to his head. As he was slowing down, while everything was upside down, he saw a pair of black legs and orange and white feet walk up to him and stand next to Oliver. He knew who they belonged to... his new girlfriend Tigress!

"Ti!" Po said happily but shakily. "What's... up...kit-" He said grunting feeling his muscles give out by the second.

Po then fell over on his back with a thud and couldn't do anymore hand stand push ups. Tigress chuckled softly and walked over to him and extended a paw to help him up. He happily accepted the paw and she lifted him up. When their paws met they both felt warmth inside and blushed again and stared into each others eyes. Tigress broke the silence and slowly released their paws

"So umm... hehe you and Oliver having fun?" Tigress asked softly as her tail curled up behind her.

"Oh yeah!" Po said with a grin. "How was your training Ti?" Po asked sweetly.

"It went well but I missed sparring with you my panda." Tigress said with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Don't worry Ti, next time we'll spar, ok?" Po said putting a paw on her shoulder and squeezing it affectionately making her purr slightly at his touch.

Tigress nodded and then the noon gong rang signaling training was over for the day. Po and Tigress knew what this meant and they both smiled happily and left the training hall to prepare for their first date as a couple. Oliver then got himself ready putting on his green arrow suit and hood, strapping on his quiver and bow in case anything went wrong.

Meanwhile, Po took a bath to get cleaned up for his love Tigress and Viper pulled Tigress into her room after she herself finished her bath. Tigress at first argued with Viper that she didn't need any help to look good cause Po loved her the way she was... and he did! But he himself was also going to dress up that day.

"I know he does Tigress, but this is your first date you should try to impress him a little bit." Viper replied putting her tail on her shoulder.

"But why?" Tigress asked calmly shrugging her shoulders. "He loves me for who I am already and I didn't need to do anything to impress him... and that's one of the many things I love about him." Tigress said softly with a smile and a blush on her cheeks as she thought of Po.

"Because this is your special day and you should look and dress like it! Please Tigress do it for him." Viper said sweetly with a grin.

Tigress sighed in defeat and looked at the green snake.

"Fine Viper. What do you want me to do?" Tigress asked giving the snake a nervous glare.

Viper smirked and pulled out a dress she had secretly gotten from Tigress's room in her dresser with her other training clothes. The dress was solid white, long sleeved and it went down to her ankles and had a designed golden thick border around the edges. Tigress gasped and gave Viper a questioning look and she just grinned.

"First, You're going to wear this and even though you are already beautiful, I'm going to add a little make up to bring it out more." Viper said sweetly handing Tigress the dress. She took it and glared at her.

"Fine but how did you get this?... I bought this years ago but never wore it cause we never did anything special." Tigress said as she then slipped behind a changing panel in Vipers room and took off her bath robe and began to put the dress on.

"I got it when I was looking through your training clothes to find something different for you to wear and this was perfect!" Viper said excitedly. "Well you're doing something special now aren't you?" Viper said with a smirk.

"Yeah... you're right..." Tigress said as her cheeks warmed up and she finished putting on the dress which still fit and then stepped out to where Viper was coiled up waiting for her.

Tigress wasn't sure about this but she spun around so Viper could get a look at the dress.

"Well what do you think?" Tigress asked nervously while trying to roll up the sleeves and almost tear one off but Viper stopped her before she did, annoyed by her rough tomboy actions.

"Tigress stop it! Quit being such a tomboy and be a woman for once!... You look beautiful, Tigress!" Viper said proudly and Tigress blushed slightly at the complement and let her sleeves cover her striped arms.

"Thanks Viper." Tigress said softly with a smile and the snake giggled and got her make up kit.

"You're welcome sister now the make up... close your eyes." Viper said with brush in tail ready to give her sister a make over.

Tigress groaned and gave in and let her work on her face which she only did a little of cause she was indeed beautiful.

 ***At the top of the thousand steps with Po and Oliver***

There Po and Oliver stood, waiting for Tigress and Po was all cleaned up now. His now clean fur shone and he wore a black and white vest with a red flower pinned to the right side of the chest. He changed his brown pants for a pair of black ones that matched the vest perfectly. Oliver simpily wore his green arrow suit with his hood and mask. Po looked good and even Oliver told him so.

"You look great buddy she's really gonna dig you!" Oliver said kindly putting his green gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Ollie... I sure hope so." Po said softly as a blush came across his cheeks.

"C'mon man ya got this far... you'll do great!" Oliver said encouragingly with a soft smile and Po nodded.

A few seconds later, the two looked up towards the hall of heros and saw walking towards them Viper and with her Tigress, who was in a white and gold dress that went to her ankles. She also had a red flower behind her ear and a bit of eye shadow that made her golden amber eyes pop. When Po saw her he blushed a deep scarlet and sighed dreamily thinking he had never seen anything more beautiful than her in his entire life.

"Wow she's so gorgeous!" Po said with a dreamy sigh as he stared at her.

When she saw Po, she also blushed a deep scarlet seeing how handsome he was with his own outfit and his fur shone. Tigress finally walked up to him and spun around a few times to show off her dress.

"Well Po, what ya think?" Tigress asked softly as her eyes met his who was still staring at her in awe as his cheeks burned bright scarlet.

Po broke his trance-like state and chuckled like an idiot then took her fuzzy, orange paws in his and they both blushed.

"You look sooo beautiful Tigress! I mean WOW! Just look at you..." Po said excitedly in awe squeezing her paws as his cheeks blushed redder.

Tigress giggled softly and smiled happily blushing at the complement.

"Thanks Po!" Tigress said softly as her smile grew wider and then she looked at him from head to toe admiring his outfit and shiny fur.

"And I must say... you look very handsome yourself my panda..." Tigress said giving his paws a loving squeeze.

"Thanks kitten!" Po said softly as they got lost in each others eyes.

The two then shared a loving kiss on the lips and when they broke Tigress began to purr happily. Po couldn't help but giggle and squint in adoration thinking her purrs were so adorable.

Tigress not breaking her smile and purr, cocked her head to one side as if to say 'What?' at the giggling panda.

"You're doing it again!" Po said dreamily at her adorable purrs that he loved and he stepped closer to her.

Tigress slowly closed her eyes and opened them in contentment and spoke:

"Did I do something strange?... I'm happy!" Tigress said with a chuckle and a grin.

When Tigress said this, Oliver remembered how he felt when he first got together with Felicity and his heart was warmed at the memory.

"Me too kitten." Po whispered and released her paws holding only her left and she his right as they then stood close to each other shoulder to shoulder.

Viper giggled at the sight of them and finally spoke up.

"Well I'm going back to my room you two have fun... enjoy your date Po! Be good to her now got it?" Viper said sweetly with a smile.

"I definitely will thanks Viper! And I will; I promise." Po said firmly and Viper slithered away. Po gave Tigress another kiss on the cheek and her smile widened as a purr escaped her throat.

 _"She's so beautiful ohhh man! This is going to be the best day of our lives!"_ Po thought happily to himself but was cut off by an anxious Oliver.

"Are you two love birds ready yet?" Oliver asked teasingly folding his arms.

"Yes, Ollie lets go." Tigress said as she gave Po's paw a squeeze.

Oliver chuckled at the nickname it seems everyone was finally warming up to him. The three then began to make their way down the thousand steps to the valley below to the noodle shop. Mr. Ping was informed by Crane of the date and the goose was excited his son is finally with his childhood crush. He cleared out the shop and set up a special table for the two when they arrived. Halfway down the thousand steps, the couple were enjoying their stroll and peaceful silence when Oliver broke it.

"Now, I have no intention of ruining you guys' first date by watching you two, so I'm going to be outside the shop keeping watch in case bandits show up." Oliver said kindly as he clenched his bow in his fist.

"Thanks Ollie that means a lot." Tigress said gratefully that he wouldn't just sit there and watch them like some chaperone.

Oliver simpily smiled and they continued down the thousand steps and eventually reached the bottom.

When they got to the bottom and started walking into the village, everyone noticed them and gasped in awe at the two. They whispered among themselves various things.

"Goodness, look at the gorgeous Master Tigress and Po!" One said excitedly in a whisper.

Tigress and Po blushed at the compliments they overheard from the curious villagers.

"Are they together at last!?" Another whispered.

"Is Po finally with his childhood love?" One asked in an excited whisper as everyone looked at the pair with anticipation.

Tigress sighed happily and decided to just show them. She and Po stopped in the middle of them in the valley. Tigress then turned to him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. Both of them blushed scarlet and Po's eyes widened at first but he happily returned the kiss and put his arms around her waist and kissed her back. The whole village then erupted with applause and cheered happily for the couple they rumoured about.

After a few moments they slowly broke the kiss, and lovingly gazed into each other eyes with rosy cheeks and warm hearts. Tigress turned to the villagers and spoke happily.

"Yes we're together!... and I love this panda with all my heart!" Tigress said still clinging to Po feeling more happy now than in her entire life. Po looked at her like she was an angel and felt like he was going to melt.

"Awe Tigress! I love you too!" Po said in a romantic tone wrapping his arms around her giving her a kiss on the cheek and she happily returning the embrace while the villagers said "Awwww!" in unison.

Oliver chuckled at the two from behind and his mind flashed back to all the loving memories he had with Felicity and his heart was warmed. Oliver had been very shut off and cold since before coming to the valley and now his heart was changing the more he stayed.

Tigress blushed and slowly broke the embrace. She smiled at him warmly and Po extended his arm and elbow towards her like a gentleman and smiled at his love.

"Shall we go now?" Po asked in a proper tone.

Tigress giggled softly at his antics and thought it was so adorable. She then locked her arm with his and smiled softly.

"Yes my panda... let's go." Tigress said with a happy sigh and then the two continued walking to the noodle shop.

When they arrived at the shop, Oliver climbed to a high point on the arch entrance and took watch. The green vigilante looked for any signs of trouble and kept his bow close.

When the two walked in, Tigress was shocked no one was there but even more so that there was one table all set up with food (tofu and dumplings) and a single candle in the center.

Tigress gave him a curious look and he spoke before she could ask.

"Crane told my dad about our date earlier and he cleared the shop and set this up for us." Po said looking at her with a smile.

"This is sweet Po, I-I don't know what to say... thank you!" Tigress said softly with a blush feeling her heart race.

Po nodded "It's ok Ti." Po said putting a paw on her back understanding her nervousness

"I want this day to be special for both of us so we never forget it." Po said leading her to the table like a gentleman and they both sat down opposite sides of each other.

"And it will be Po. I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this." Tigress said placing her paws in her lap and with a content smile, she and Po's eyes met and they began their date.

Tigress then ate her tofu and Po his dumplings. The two talked for almost half an hour about various things telling jokes, and sharing many laughs while enjoying every second of their company. Tigress even did a Master Shifu impression similar to Po's and they both laughed hysterically at the end of it. Tigress, the whole time was smiling ear to ear and was more happy now than in her entire life. The tiger master actually smiled more since being with Po, and even before they got together, he was the only one who could make her truly smile.

Po then gave her compliments constantly, telling her how beautiful she was to him from her pretty smile, to her shiny, striped fur to her gorgeous golden amber eyes that pierced his soul. He told her also her undying loyalty, courage, and strength made her beautiful on the inside as well as out.

As he said this, Tigress could only sit there and blush scarlet as she felt like she was going to cry. No one had ever told her she was beautiful, and complimented her like Po did.

"Wow Po, do you really mean all that?" Tigress asked softly feeling a few tears in her eyes but fighting them back. "Am I really that beautiful?" Tigress asked almost choking up.

"Yes, of course Ti I mean every word!" Po said firmly but lovingly.

"Thanks Po!" Tigress said closing her eyes as her cheeks warmed up. A few tears slipped out of her eyes but Po didn't see it because he was reaching for something in his vest pocket.

Po then pulled out a small booklet and set it on the table with a warm smile. Tigress looked at him curiously.

"What's this Po?" Tigress asked softly wondering what was in the small worn out booklet.

"It's a journal I kept since I was young until now. When I first fell in love with you, I wrote down my feelings in here as poems." Po said as a blush formed on his cheeks not sure if he should do what he was thinking about doing. "Do you want me to read them to you, kitten?" Po asked calmly looking his beautiful date in the eyes.

Tigress was touched and flattered he wrote this about her. She nodded signaling him to read from the journal. What he read warmed her heart and made her love him even more.

Po then for the next five minutes, began reading the most heartfelt ones he had written, starting from when he was a teen, till he came to live at the Jade Palace and beyond. Tigress's heart melted and raced as he read them and she blushed a deep scarlet. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, she had no idea he felt this way towards her so deeply and she wished that they got together sooner.

Po just then looked up from the book and noticed her tears. He wondered if he did something wrong and started to get nervous.

"Why you crying Tigress? What's wrong? S-should I not have r-read these?" Po asked feeling bad seeing her in tears. Tigress then shook her head and looked at him with a loving smile.

"I'm not crying Po! I'm just... really happy and touched. Those poems are beautiful and I loved them!" Tigress said wiping her tears with her paw and then gave him a big smile and as her cheeks warmed up.

"You are honestly the sweetest guy I've ever met! I love you so much Po... please keep reading them." Tigress said lovingly urging him to continue.

Po nodded and smiled happy she loved them and relived he didn't upset her. "Awe Tigress! I love you too! I'm so glad you love them I wrote them from my heart." Po said and then continued reading for few more minutes.

Tigress felt her heart rate speed up and cheeks warm up as she listened to the poems he wrote. Soon he read almost all of them except for a few, when Mr. Ping had some slow romantic music begin to play in the shop. When Po heard it he got excited for he wanted to fufill another dream of his... to dance with Tigress.

Po stood up from his chair, and went over to Tigress, and stretched out his paw to her with a warm smile on his face.

"Dance with me, Tigress?" Po asked like a gentleman holding out his paw.

Tigress blushed and was shocked at what he wanted to do she had never danced before.

"I-I don't know about this Po..." Tigresd said nervously as her face grew redder.

"...I've never danced before and I don't want to disappoint you; you've been so sweet to me. Besides, I don't think that these soles are good for dancing in." Tigress said sadly pointing to her brown soles that were bound to her orange and white feet.

Po chuckled and smiled at his beloved tiger. "You won't disappoint me; You'll do fine Ti... trust me." Po said softly as their eyes met.

"Ok! I trust you." Tigress said with a smile and took his paw in hers and he lifted her up.

Tigress was nervous and shook a little for she was afraid she would mess up somehow. Po really opened her up since coming to the Jade Palace and she learned there was more to life than kung fu alone and it was ok to have a little fun sometimes and laugh and smile. She had never done this before and fear was starting to get the best of her but Po's calm, gentle voice soothed her.

"Now put your left paw here..." Po said softly placing her left paw on his shoulder. "And put your right paw here in mine..." Po said gently taking her right paw in his left and wrapping his right arm and paw around her waist bringing her closer.

"Now relax kitten. It's just you... and me." Po said gently and lovingly as the music continued playing.

Tigress blushed scarlet and smiled happily they both gazed lovingly into each others eyes. Po and Tigress began to move to the rhythm and beat of the romantic music. The more Tigress kept her eyes locked on Po, the more relaxed she became, and she started dancing slowly with Po. Tigress's fear left her as her and Po danced and it actually felt nice and kinda... fun! Tigress was having so much fun that Po even twirled her around and caught her with one arm bending her back as he got lost in her amber eyes.

"Wow Po, that was kinda fun... I liked it!" Tigress said softly with a smile as Po held her back in his arms.

Po looked at her thinking she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He chuckled softly and whispered.

"Told ya. I knew you would like it Ti, you did awesome!" Po said gently as he blushed through his fur.

Thanks Po, you too! and can we keep going?" Tigress asked with a smile and a pleading look.

Po nodded and then two then changed their hold on each other and did a slower more romantic dance. Tigress rested her arms around his neck and on his shoulders. Po placed his paws at her waist and pulled her close so the two were almost nose to nose. They both blushed deeply as they gazed into each others eyes enjoying the peaceful silence and soft music. Tigress and Po leaned in at the same time and their lips met in a warm, loving kiss moving and biting their lips in a romantic rhythm against the others both hearts racing in their chests. When they slowly broke, the two chuckled softly and held the other tighter enjoying every second of this moment but the romantic moment was cut of by Oliver's anxious and concerned voice from his perch.

"I hate to ruin your moment you two but we got company and their not friendly!" Oliver hollered from the top of the arch.

Oliver recently saw a band of bandits and raiders from afar and there were a lot of them. The leader of the band was a snow leapard who had a similar appearance to Tai Lung. The vigilante jumped off the arch and front rolled to the ground and got up inin front of the pair.

Tigress and Po both groaned in annoyance that their date was being interrupted by a bunch of raiders, but they knew what they had to do.

Po turned Tigress's face gently back towards him and reassured her.

"I'm sorry our date got interrupted but don't worry we will resume later, ok?" Po said calmly and Tigress relaxed and smiled.

"It's ok I loved every minute of it being with you my panda. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met and we will definitely resume... now let's go beat up some bandits!" Tigress said with a smirk motioning to follow Oliver.

Po nodded and the two shared a short but loving kiss and parted to follow Oliver to where the bandits and leader gathered in the center of the valley. When Tigress saw the male snow leapard leader, she was disgusted; he reminded her so much of her foster brother Tai Lung. It was slightly terrifying.

"Oh gods and I thought Tai Lung was ugly this guy's worse!" Tigress said with a frown.

She was right this leapard was a bit 'ugly' his under bite was way bigger than Tai Lungs and many of his teeth were crooked or missing. His chest and face had scars from previous combat experiences, obviously. He wore all black from head to toe he had black pants and black mantle which was draped around his neck and shoulders. The creepiest thing about him were his eyes which were a blood red and were bone chilling to stare at. Even Oliver was creeped out by him for he reminded him of Ra's Al Ghul who he beat with some difficulty.

Po chuckled at her comment, took of his vest and laid it aside.

"And what about me?" Po asked curious to know if she thought he was handsome though she told him many times.

Tigress lovingly kissed his cheek and placed her paw on his cheek. "You are very handsome my sweet dragon warrior! don't doubt it..." She said softly "...now lets go kick this guys butt." Tigress said with a smile and then Po nodded and finished doing some stretches.

He did a few air punches and few head level high kicks to further stretch out. Once finished he hopped from foot to foot Bruce Lee style before getting in his stance with a determined excited grin. Tigress finished and also got in hers behind Oliver and the rest of the five joined them a few seconds later.

"Hi, Tigress how was you and Po's date? And who are those guys?" Viper asked looking at them and then noticed their leader and gasped in horror.

"It was truly wonderful, Viper I loved it..." Tigress said with a happy smile and flushed cheeks. "...until we were interupted by these bandits!" Tigress said in an annoyed tone.

As for who they are, I have no idea, but their leader looks familiar." Tigress said still spooked at how much this guy looked like her rogue brother.

"That's great Tigress! I'm so happy for you and y-yeah h-he does..." Viper said nervously at the last part getting flash backs of the time Tai Lung paralyzed her and her friends.

Oliver then quickly drew an arrow to his bow, and pulled it back aiming at the snow leapard who just shed his black mantle, throwing it aside and began walking towards them with his gang.

"That's far enough! Who are you and what do you want?" Oliver growled in his arrow voice.

The leopard and the others stopped just a few twenty or so feet from them and he clenched his fist and spoke in a very dark, creepy voice.

"I am Bao-zing, brother of Tai Lung and I am here to get my revenge on the dragon warrior for killing my brother!" Bao-zing said angrily with a growl.

 _"Oh no. No wonder he looked so familiar. And I'm not going to let him take away my Po! I'll protect him at any cost..."_ Tigress thought to herself with a growl at the last thing he said.

"We'll see about that leopard!" Oliver said in his arrow voice and then rapidly fired two arrows and to his surprise, Bao-zing blocked them and charged them at full speed as did the others.

 _"Welp that was unexpected but fine, fists!"_ Oliver thought setting his bow down and meeting him halfway and the two began their battle.

Oliver did great at first actually landing some good strikes and kickes but then his flashbacks started coming to his mind. He wasn't using his full potential anymore now and his mind was somewhere else during the fight and Bao-zing noticed and fought harder to take an advantage. Oliver kept getting flashbacks of Ra's Al Ghul and how much trouble he caused his friends and family. And the worst one was the time Ra's impaled him with a sword and kicked him off the mountain.

Meanwhile, the rest of the five and Po with his love Tigress, fought the other bandits. They seemed easy to beat and the five took them down pretty quickly. Two bandits charged for Tigress at the same time from either side, and she jumped up and knocked them out with a precise split kick. Po saw it and sighed dreamily like he did when he saw her do this the first time. Tigress smiled at his reaction and gave him a wink and continued to fight off the bandits in an impressive display of her new and improved kung fu skills. Po also continued fighting the bandits kicking others straight in the face or launching his belly at them shouting "Shakaboey!" or "Hiya!" Tigress laughed softly hearing his catch phrases that were cute to her and never seemed to get old.

Oliver wasn't doing so well he was taking hits he otherwise shouldn't have. Bao-zing noticed he wasn't using his full potential and that he was holding back. The snow leopard seeing this slugged Oliver heavily on either side of his face with two powerful hook punches causing his mouth to bleed and blood to ooze down the sides of his lips. He was getting more frustrated the more he fought but he knew he could do better.

"You're holding back archer!" Bao-zing growled coldly and blocked his kick, giving Oliver an uppercut to the jaw causing him to spit up more blood. "It's quite pathetic you know. I see a great warrior in you but you hold back because you fear your own great abilities and power!" He said coldly and then caught Oliver by the throat and lifted him up off the ground as he struggled to get free.

Oliver saw there was no use in escape and he sighed in defeat knowing he was right. His mind flashed back to the scene just before Ra's impaled him, he was frustrated then and he was frustrated now. Bao-zing pulled him eye level to his face holding him by the throat off the ground.

Po noticed Oliver wasn't doing so well and fought to get to him and lend him a hand. "Green Arrow! I'm coming as soon as I can!" Po said giving a bandit behind him an elbow to the face knocking him out. Po was getting tired fast and he was covered in cuts and various wounds and although his girlfriend Tigress tried to help as much as possible, he seemed to be getting overwhelmed himself.

Bao-zing spoke in a cold tone to the green arrow archer he held by the throat.

"You're weak!" He growled and gave Oliver an uppercut to the stomach making him gasp and spit out more blood which went all over the leopards face.

When he punched him, his mind went to the scene where Ra's Al Ghul impaled him with the sword through the same place on his stomach and kicked him off the mountain. Back in reality, Oliver's face went to the same blank, helpless expression it did when Ra's defeated him. Then the snow leopard snarled and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back to the five some distance behind him feeling humiliated.

 ***Arrow music chords and kung fu panda logo appears as an arrow whistles through the air, goes through it and sticks out the other side.***

 **...To be continued! What will happen to Oliver and how did he let this guy he knows he can beat get in his head? Find out in the next chapter! I assure you Oliver will make a awesome comeback!**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


	6. Bao-zing's mistake Oliver Takes A Stand

**Hey guys here's the next chapter this was going to be 10k words but that was too long so I split it and left a cliff hanger. Decided to add a twist for more action and drama. Here's Oliver's come back...**

 ***Sad, slow dramatic music as he flys back and tumbles to the ground***

A scene of Ra's kicking him down a mountain played in his head as Oliver flew back, tumbled and rolled to the ground in front of the rest of the five. Viper and Tigress then came to his side.

"Oliver, what was that? That's not like you to be defeated so easily!" Viper said as he slowly stood up and wiped his mouth clean from the blood.

"Yeah Ollie! Why are you holding back!?" Tigress asked somewhat angrily then her anger disappeared when he saw the look in his eyes and she softened her tone a little.

"He just reminds me of someone I fought a long time ago, who got in my head, and caused my friends and family great trouble and pain." Oliver said with his hand over his stomach.

"Who?" Viper and Tigress asked calmly and then Oliver explained who Ra's Al Ghul was and the league of assassins. And when he finished they understood why but encouraged him to not hold back.

Meanwhile, Po went to over to fight Bao-zing and the five finished off the rest of the bandits leaving only the leader.

"So dragon warrior ready to die so soon?" Bao-zing mocked and Po glared at him.

"We'll see about that!" Po said getting in his stance.

The leopard snarled and charged him at full speed. Po focused his timing and threw a kick straight up his jaw, knocking him back a bit and causing blood to gush out of his mouth and a tooth to fly out. Po smirked and gave him a goofy mocking look.

"Get ready to feel the THUNDER!" Po said excitedly, hopping from foot to foot Bruce Lee style, ready for his next move.

Bao-zing laughed and got in his stance. "I see why my brother was beat so easily! You're too much, fatty!" He said coldly insulting Po's weight pointing at his white belly. Po's expression dropped sadly in shame but he remained in his stance.

 _"Am I really that fat? I hope Tigress doesn't see me as fat... naw! She totally loves me and besides she loves sleeping on my belly anyway."_ Po thought trying tk encourage himself but still felt ashamed of what he said to him. His arms dropped and his cheeks blushed in shame.

Tigress growled angrily at what he called her beloved panda. No one called him that and got away with it cause to her, he wasn't fat at all. To Tigress, he was fluffy and a very handsome panda, who she cared very deeply about and loved more than anyone or anything. She was not gonna let some leopard insult her beloved panda. Tigress then charged the leopard running on all fours planning on clawing his eyes out for what he said.

"Tigress, no!" Viper yelled but it was too late she was already half way there.

Tigress lunged at the leopard, claws extended. "No one insults my panda!" Tigress said angrily as she almost drove her claws into the leopard but he saw her coming, diverted her claws and drove a kick into her chest sending her flying back to the others where Viper caught her and set her down on the ground as she coughed painfully. Po watched this in horror and his rage began to boil over.

"Tigress!" Po said in shock and horror seeing his love get hit so hard.

He turned to Bao-zing and a fiery rage burned in his eyes that made even the leopard step back a little but quickly get back in his stance.

"You'll pay for that! No one hurts my Tigress!" Po said and charged him started throwing heavy punches at his right and left side of his face making blood ooze from his mouth.

Po was beginning to concentrate chi into his fists making the strikes harder and sharper than regular ones. While this did deliver heavy damage, the downside of this was it drained him of the rest of the energy he had left to fight. The snow leopard saw him getting weaker by the second. Although he couldn't block the punches, he knew Po's energy was fading fast. The yellow chi that hummed around his fists vanished and Bao-zing took this oportunity and fought back.

Meanwhile, Tigress managed to stand up and decided to not try something like that again and let Po finish him. Oliver was still recovering from his blows but he was ready to take a crack at him again.

Poo wasn't doing doing so well now Bao-zing was getting the upper hand. The yellow chi that glowed around Po's fists disappeared and with that Bao-zing blocked Po's punches and started to punch him back. The snow leopard snarled and uppercutted him in the belly hard knocking the wind out of him. Po groaned, bent over and tried to catch his breath and held a finger to the snow leopard signaling him to wait for him to recover but he showed no mercy. Bao-zing threw heavy right and left punches at his face before taking him by the scruff on his chest with one paw and with the other threw merciless blows to his face causing his cheeks to bruise and blood to ooze from his mouth and run down his lips.

"Nooooo! Po!" Tigress yelled and watched in horror and felt tears sting her eyes seeing her beloved panda getting mercilessly beat by this vengeful leopard.

"Let him go now!" Tigress yelled angrily unsheathing her claws wanting to tear up this leopard for hurting her panda. He ignored her and continued to slug Po's face. Hearing his grunts of pain and seeing blood splatter from each blow made Tigress's chest tighten painfully.

Tigress desperately turned to Oliver who was trying to decide his next move.

"Oliver! Please do something he's hurting him; he needs your help!" Tigress said in a pleading hurt tone.

"Alright, let's all charge him at once on my count ok?" Oliver said and she nodded as did the five as they prepared to charge the leopard all at once and save Po.

"3... 2... 1... NOW!" Oliver said and then he and the others charged at full speed but where cut off and stopped in their tracks.

Bao-zing grabbed Po by the throat with his right paw and lifted him off the ground. Po chocked and tried to get free but it was no use. Tigress gasped and helplessness and worry started to hit her at once she wanted to save him but couldn't. She felt more weak now than ever and hated it, one look at her beloved panda gave her strength and confidence but here he was getting his white fluffy face beat mercilessly.

"Stop! If any of you take a single step closer, I'll snap his neck!" Bao-zing shouted coldly with an evil grin and then turned to Po.

Tigress dropped to her knees, sadness and pain overtook her hearing the last thing he said that he would do to Po. Tears came to her eyes and ran down her cheeks as the thought of loosing Po tore Tigress apart. Tigress from her knees then turned her head to Oliver and begged him.

"Oliver, please!!! You have to do something! If you don't do something he's gonna kill him! Please don't let him take my Po away from me!" Tigress pleaded as tears streamed down her orange cheeks.

Tigress never cried, but things were different Po's life was in danger and it scared her. Po had opened up her heart and changed her for the better since they met. Oliver knew she was hardcore and strong and so was he, but he knew no one can stay strong forever. For Oliver, to see her cry broke his shell and he gasped slightly at the sight and compassion came to him. He suddenly came to his senses knowing what he must do.

Oliver then knelt down eye level with her and spoke kindly to the grieved tiger placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Tigress... I know this wasn't easy for you to do... to cry and to beg me for my help... shows me you truly love him not that I had any doubt. I won't let Bao-zing take him away from you; I know how much he means to you." Oliver firmly with determination in his voice. Tigress wiped her tears and looked at him curiously to see what he would do.

Oliver then picked up his bow which was right in front of him on the ground.

 ***Dramatic arrow music***

"No more holding back!" Oliver said now in his arrow voice.

Tigress smiled at him happy he finally let go of the past and decided to be the warrior he was always meant to be.

Oliver quickly drew a sharp arrow from his quiver nocked it to his bow string and pulled it back with a metallic screech, aiming it at the leopards heart. His aim was sure; he never missed. The time was now!

Bao-zing was just about to thrust his claws into Po's chest but was stopped by Oliver's deep angry voice and an arrow aimed right at him from a distance.

"Put him down now! Last chance!" Oliver growled in his arrow voice keeping the arrow aimed at his heart unmovingly.

"Pathetic, weak archer! If you think for one second I'm gonna let him go you're-" Bao-zing said menacingly but was cut off when Oliver fired the arrow and it slammed into his chest and pierced his heart.

The snow leopard flinched and yelped in pain and instantly dropped Po, who fell to the ground with a thud choking and gasping for breath. But Bao-zing wasn't finished yet, he still had a little fight left in him. He started to stumble towards Oliver to attack him, but he drew, and rapidly fired four more arrows into his chest in a close pattern around the first one. The snow leopard stumbled back and gasped as the arrows slammed into his chest one after the other and Oliver then ran at him full speed.

 ***More arrow music***

Oliver didn't hold back now, not anymore; he hit him in the face with his bow and threw a few kicks, further adding to the snow leopards pain. Oliver then kicked his leg, snapping it, bringing him to his knees as he howled in pain. Oliver stood in front of him and glared at him while Bao-zing was on his knees clutching his bleeding chest.

"I'm not weak; you underestimated me... You're just a coward and a bully!" Oliver said angrily and with that, he Sparta kicked the notched ends of the arrows that were sticking out of his chest, driving them further in through his heart until they penetrated the other side.

Bao-zing gasped, spit out blood, and his eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he fell back to the ground with a thud, dead. Oliver did it; he then sighed, and pulled the arrows out from his bloody chest and put them back into his quiver. He then turned to Tigress who was already at Po's side.

Oliver went and took the leopards black mantle and laid it over Bao-zing's face and body.

Tigress was so relieved that Po wasn't killed but it still hurt her to see him in this state. His white, furry cheeks were bruised and his lips and chin stained with blood. She held his paw tightly with her own and felt tears come to her eyes again.

"Po? Po?" Tigress whispered in a shaky worried voice.

"I'm here." Po said softly as he winced in pain.

"I'm so so sorry I couldn't get to you in time; I let this happen to you and it's all my fault!" Tigress said frantically as tears started to roll down her cheeks and drip on Po's face.

Po felt hurt seeing his beloved tiger in tears and that he worried her so much.

"Don't be sorry my love and it is not your fault kitten nor did you let this happen. Don't blame yourself for this, I'm the one who went overboard trying to take him out as quick as I could, cause he hurt the love of my life." Po said firmly but gently as he cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

Tigress blushed and her smile returned to her face.

"I'm happy and touched that you care so much about me... and I'm the love of your life?" Tigress asked softly as her eyes lit up and her heart raced in her chest.

"Yes, of course Ti! You always have been, my beautiful tiger princess... I love you so much." Po said softly with a blush on his cheeks but it was barely visible due to the bruising.

Tigress felt her heart skip a beat and her face turned scarlet and before he could ask if he was hers she placed her lips on his and him gently but passionately on the lips. Po happily retuned the kiss with a soft moan cupping her cheeks. When they broke they both chuckled softly.

"And you are the love of my life my dragon warrior! I love you too." Tigress said softly and Po smiled and tried to get up but she stopped him.

"You're hurt Po... just rest." She said gently putting him back down.

Just then Oliver came to his side with a small pouch in his hand. He opened it and grabbed a pinch of his healing herbs and gave them to Po, placing it in his paw.

He gave him a confused look at he held the herbs in his paw.

"Just swallow them. They're herbs with fast acting healing properties; I got them from Lian Yu." Oliver said placing his bow down next to him and putting the pouch. Back in his pocket after giving Tigress some as well.

"Awesome!" Po said with a grin and then put the herbs in his mouth as did Tigress and swallowed them.

A few seconds later, Po jumped up feeling his energy and chi completely restored and didn't feel hurt anymore. Tigress was surprised seeing this but then she too felt the pain in her stomach vanish.

Po did a few air punches and kicks feeling like his old self again.

"Wow! You weren't kidding that was fast!" Po said happily turning to Oliver.

"Told ya." Oliver said standing up with his bow.

Tigress turned to him with a kind smile. "Thank you for this and for saving him Oliver. I don't know what I'll do to repay you." Tigress said grateful her panda was alive and now healed.

Oliver smiled kindly and held up his green gloved hand. "You're welcome and no need. You taught me to use my full potential, to be a true warrior and to not hold back." Oliver said and then bowed fist-in-palm her. "Thank you master Tigress." Oliver said he bowed.

She returned the gesture with a satisfied smile and then turned to Po.

"You're still banged up, are you sure you're ok Po?" Tigress asked in a worried tone looking at all the cuts and gashes on his body and bruises on his cheeks.

"I'm sure kitten and you worry too much." Po said with his signature heartwarming smile and then he closed his eyes and concentrated his chi.

All of a sudden his cuts and gashes and even the bruising on his cheeks began to glow yellow and then they sealed up and vanished. Po, now completely restored, looked like he did before the fight and Tigress gasped and then wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace which he returned happily.

"I'm sorry I forgot you could do that and I can't help but worry about you, I love you." Tigress said burrying her face into his chest as a purr escaped her throat.

Po chuckled and kissed her head. "I worry about you too and I love you too kitten!" Po said as they broke the embrace and just before their lips met they were interupted by a gruff yet kind voice. It was Shifu who watched the entire thing from on top of a building.

"Well done Green Arrow! You saved our dragon warrior and this valley from the wrath of Bao-zing. Thank you for your act of bravery and valour you shall be honored for this... now follow me." Shifu said with a smile motioning to for him to follow. Hesitantly, he did as the rest of the five and Po and Tigress followed behind.

Oliver didn't do what he did for a reward nor was he a fan of public praise but he followed anyway. Oliver downsized his compound bow putting it away and Shifu led him to the base of the thousand steps where a crowd of happy villagers were waiting. Shifu stood next to Oliver and turned to him with a smirk.

"These are your new fans Mr. Queen." Shifu said and Oliver chuckled nervously then Shifu turned to the crowd.

"Citizens of the valley of peace, here before you stands a man of great courage and valour and we are here to honor him in a way that is most appropriate." Shifu said proudly and then turned to Po and Tigress and gave them a nod and they quickly disappeared. They quickly came back Tigress with a dark and light green piece of clothing and Po with a solid black pair of pants.

They unfolded them and held them out to Oliver with a smile, happy for their friend. Po unfolded a pair of black pants and Tigress held in her paws, a sleeveless vest, similar to her's but this one was dark green with light green embroidered arrow designs on the front and a bow symbol on the back. The vest also had a dark green hood around the collar.

Oliver gasped and stepped back a bit and he felt unworthy.

"Whoa now... I-I can't take this." Oliver said confused putting up his hands in front of him.

"Sure you can Mr. Queen just take it... you've earned it well." Shifu said respectfully and then Oliver sighed and took the clothing in his hands.

"Ok. Thanks guys!" Oliver said with an easy smile and they nodded and just then Po and the whole valley bowed fist-in-palm at the same time.

"Master." They all said in unison and Oliver returned the gesture and examined the clothing the vest did appear that it would fit him well and he planned on trying it on later. The pants went down perfectly to his ankles and didn't seem to look as tight as his green arrow pants.

Shifu then took Oliver's hand and arm and lifted it up with the crook of his staff.

"Citizen's of the valley of peace... your new hero!" Shifu said proudly and then the whole valley erupted with cheers and applause for their new hero.

Shifu released his arm and Oliver looked like he wanted to say something so Shifu motioned for him to go ahead.

"Thank you all! You have no idea how much this means to me and since you all trust me... I should trust you and tell you who I am under this hood and mask." Oliver said now not in his arrow voice. Tigress grabbed Po's paw and held in with her own.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ollie?" Po asked giving her paw a squeeze.

"I'm sure Po. It not like they can reveal my identity to my whole city anyway." Oliver said with a smirk. "Besides I trust them." He said and Po nodded and smirked back.

Oliver turned to the valley who looked at him with anticipation. He then pulled off his hood and mask revealing his scruffy face, short hair, and tan complexion. The valley gasped in surprise as it all made sense to them and Oliver spoke.

"My real name is Oliver Queen; I'm a human and I'm not from this world but from another universe. In my universe I am a vigilante who is a rich guy by day and crime fighting vigilante by night. I hope you still accept me." Oliver said now finished and the village appauded and someone in the crowd shouted.

"Of course Oliver! You're no vigilante... You're a hero!" Someone shouted and the rest agreed and cheered.

Oliver smiled happily and then turned to his friends. The villagers left and as they did they kept giving Tigress and Po more compliments, making them both blush and hold each other closer.

"I guess I should try this on then...when we get to the palace?" Oliver asked still holding the green vest and pants.

"Yeah you should; you earned it buddy." Po said with a smile holding his tiger girlfriend close.

Oliver nodded and then as rhinos came for the unconscious bandits, he disposed of the dead leopard. Oliver drew an explosive arrow and fired it at the leopard blowing him up to nothing. Everyone jumped at first then cheered him impressed with his skills but still not sure how he made an explosive.

Oliver, Shifu and the five started back up the thousand steps to the palace to eat and rest. Tigress turned her head to Po with a loving smile and gazed into his jade green eyes.

"Hey Po?" Tigress asked softly turning to face him.

"Hmm? Po hummed as he looked in her eyes thinking he was looking at an angel with a voice just a soft and sweet.

"Can you... carry me home?" Tigress asked wanting nothing more than to rest in his fuzzy arms and maybe take a cat nap. **(A/N: no pun intended lol.)**

"Of course c'mere kitten!" Po said replied and Tigress's tail curled up behind her happily.

Tigress walked closer to him and threw her arms around his neck and then he picked her up bride style in his arms. Tigress snuggled her head into his chest and purred softly as Po held her in his arms. He then began to walk up the thousand steps with his prize. He may not have won but he got his prize happily in his arms. About half way up the steps, Tigress was fighting to urge to fall asleep in Po's warm arms and chest but it wasn't working. Po noticed and then looked down at her lovingly.

"It's ok, rest. We'll be home soon princess." Po said softly and then gently kissed her lips.

Tigress blushed at the nickname and then after the warm kiss she rested in Po's arms, closed her eyes and fell peacefully asleep. When they reached the top of stairs Po walked over to the barracks, put Tigress in her bed, covered her up, and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Then they all went to the kitchen and Po started dinner cooking his famous secret ingredient soup.

Meanwhile, Tigress woke up in her bed with a yawn and stretch. She smiled happily to have her panda boyfriend back and her friend get the recognition he deserves. Tigress worriedly looked around her room for the panda but he was no where in sight. She then calmed herself and figured he was probably fixing dinner. Tigress then got up, went to her dresser, took a fresh pair of black pants and a gold-flowered red training vest and walked to the bathhouse to clean up and change clothes. As Tigress cleaned her self, washing her fur, she kept thinking about what Bao-zing said to Po calling him fat. She remembered the hurt expression on his face and her heart sank and decided to confront him about it later.

 _"Po, you are not fat to me. I'm so sorry for what he said to you. You're honestly so adorable, fluffy, and warm_. _I hope to go on more of these dates with you Po *giggles* I did enjoy it much."_ Tigress thought to herself as he cheeks warmed up.

Tigress then washed the soap off, and after cleaning behind her ears, and in between her toes, finishing off, she stepped out of the bath. A towel was hanging on a hook and Tigress grabbed it and dried off. Tigress set the towel aside and put on her black pants and then bound up her ankles and sole to the bottom of her foot. Next, she put on her vest, buttoned it all the way up and finished off with her white belt. The tiger sighed happily feeling much better now she was clean and she decided to go to the kitchen to see if dinner was ready.

As soon as Tigress entered the barracks, she smelled Po's famous secret ingredient soup, and tofu. The felines mouth watered and her stomach growled a bit; while walking down the hall towards the kitchen she crossed Viper and gave her the dress to wash it. The snake agreed and put it in her room to do later. When Tigress entered the kitchen, everyone was already sitting down at the table. Oliver was in his new clothes that fit him quite well and he was talking with the others about the island and Slade Wilson. When she walked in, she saw Po at the stove stiring the pot of noodles humming happily while mixing in the final ingredients. The smell of noodles, tofu, and dumplings permeated the air and made her all the more hungry.

While Po was stiring, he saw his love Tigress, walking towards him out of the corner of his eye. The happy panda stopped what he was doing, turned around and ran to meet her halfway. Po then embraced her which she returned warmly. Then Po gently grabbed her shoulders and lovingly kissed her right and left cheek then finally her lips. Tigress giggled softly as he sweetly kissed her cheeks and purred as he kissed her lips. When Po broke, Monkey, Mantis and even Oliver sounded in unison.

"Ooooooh!" They said teasingly and the couple blushed.

Po still holding her by the shoulders then spoke.

"Hey there kitten, you look gorgeous as always WOW! You ready to eat?" Po asked noticing her shiny fur and change of clothes.

Tigress blushed and smiled warmly at her beloved panda who sure knew how to compliment her.

"Thanks, Po! I just washed up a bit. And I sure am... is it ready?" Tigress asked softly as her mouth began to water again.

"Yep! I'll bring it right over in just a sec." Po said with his signature smile that Tigress loved. She smiled back and went over to her chair and sat down.

Po walked back over to the pot of noodles and got seven bowls and plates filling the bowls with noodles, and plates with dumplings. And tofu for Tigress of course.

"Order up!" Po said enthusiastically while passing out the bowls and plates he was balancing on his arms and head.

Everyone and even Oliver thanked him for the food and dug in.

"Thanks buddy! I'm starving." Monkey said digging in happily.

"You're the best, Po!" Mantis said also digging in.

"Po, you have NOT failed this soup." Oliver said teasingly with a smirk also eating the soup wondering what secret ingredient made it so good.

"You're welcome guys and Oliver!" Po said and chuckled at Olivers comment.

He then passed the last bowl and plate of tofu to his love Tigress like a gentleman.

"Thanks, Po! It's delicious as always and I really love the way you cook tofu!" Tigress said with a grin picking up her chopsticks.

"You're welcome kitten. I'm glad you enjoy it; I know how much you love tofu." Po said with his signature grin and she just smiled happily and they all ate their dinner.

Soon after several minutes of eating, talking, and telling stories and cracking jokes, they all finished and said their good nights and went to their rooms except Po, Tigress, and Oliver.

Po picked up all the bowls and plates and began washing the dishes humming happily to himself. Tigress clung to him and had her arms wrapped around him from behind purring softly and she rested her head in his warm, soft back. Po blushed and smiled happily feeling the vibrations of her purrs and warm tender embrace. Oliver was next to him in the opposite sink cleaning the blood off his arrows, cleaning the shaft and green-tipped broadhead.

The two were casually having various conversations about the fights they have been in, and Oliver explained why he let Bao-zing get in his head. Oliver told him of Ra's Al Ghul and the league of assassins and what they did to him. Po sympathized with him and told him how he lost his parents and how he eventually found inner peace. Tigress hugged him tighter when he spoke about loosing his parents; she knew what it was like to loose parents being an orphan herself. Though Oliver wasn't sure if inner peace was possible for him, since he was tormented with flashbacks and nightmares of past events constantly, Po encouraged him that he could find inner peace, and he would help him tomorrow.

Oliver thanked him kindly, and after he finished cleaning his last arrow, wiping it and drying it clean, he then said good night to Po and Tigress. They returned in and Po continued the dishes drying them off and putting them away. Tigress snuggled her head deeper into Po's fur not wanting to let go and she purred louder as she sensed he was almost finished. Tigress's purrs were so cute to him and he loved it when she did it. Po chuckled warmly and thought he was the luckiest panda in the world to be with someone like her.

Po finally finished putting away the last dish and turned around and wrapped his arms around his beautiful, striped tiger girlfriend.

"Hey beautiful, you ready to go to bed?" Po asked softly rubbing her back as she fought to keep her eyes open in his warm fuzzy arms. Tigress blushed and slowly broke the embrace but tightly held his paws in her own.

"Yeah but first I need to talk to you." Tigress said softly with a small smile.

"Did I do something wrong... wait am I in trouble?" Po asked feeling nervous that he might have done something.

Tigress shook her head and chuckled softly. "No, no! You're not in trouble, Po. I just want to talk." Tigress said softly assuring him he did nothing wrong and she was not mad.

"Oh ok that's a relief. What's on your mind, Ti?" Po asked softly squeezing her orange fuzzy paws.

"It was what Bao-zing said to you, calling you 'fatty.'" Tigress said as a sad expression came over her.

Po squeezed her paws seeing this and spoke. "It's ok Ti, people have called names worse than that my whole life..." Po said but Tigress gently cut him off.

"No, it's not ok Po! And I want you to know that I don't see or think of you as fat. But as a handsome, adorable, and fluffy panda that made my day special." Tigress gently and firmly as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Thanks kitten that means a lot to me... I love you so much!" Po said feeling better about himself and knew his tiger girlfriend loved him for who he was.

"Anytime, Po I knew you needed to hear this and I love you too!" Tigress said with a smile and she wrapped her arms around him again burrying her face into his chest.

Po returned the embrace but their moment was yet again cut off by a gruff yet kind voice. It was Shifu again.

"My apologies. Terribly sorry for interrupting this intimate moment of yours but I've received a message." Shifu said holding a scroll in one paw and staff in the other.

Po and Tigress broke the embrace and turned to the red panda.

"What is it Master Shifu?" Po asked not sure what is was but by the look on his face it didn't seem too good.

"I've already spoke to Oliver about this but there is a village a days journey from here, they were attacked by Bao-zing and his bandit ring before they came here. The master of that village requests the help of the green arrow and you, Po to help with damages and other bandits that are still lurking around." Shifu said now finished with a sigh letting his words sink in.

He knew how much it would pain the two to be seperated that long and felt sorry for them. Shifu knew how much happier Tigress was since being with Po and he was proud of Po that he took of his adopted daughter.

"Master... c-can T-tigress come too?" Po asked nervously wrapping an arm around her, fearing the worst that he wouldn't see her for two days.

"I'm afraid not. I'm truly sorry Po, but the message specifically asks for the help of the green arrow and the dragon warrior. I bid you good night." Shifu said and then exited the kitchen.

Tigress's heart sank and sadness came over her hearing Shifus words. Her tail dropped to the ground and her ears flattened and she turned to Po who looked as sad as she was.

"I'm really going to miss you, Po... what am I gonna do when your gone? How will I be able to sleep without being in your arms?..." Tigress asked sadly and before she could continue Po gently cut her off. He gently held her by the shoulders and spoke gently to soothe her.

"I'm going to miss you too, kitten more than anything and I'm not sure how I'll sleep either but while I'm gone and when you miss me, you can read this..." Po said reaching into his pocket and pulled out the booklet from earlier and handed it to her.

Tigress gasped and took it in her paws as a happy smile came to her face again.

"Are you sure, Po? You'll let me read it?" Tigress asked happily with a grin holding it like a treasured gift.

"Of course, my sweet kitten! I haven't read everything in there yet... besides there's a few poems left, and just other thoughts that I wrote down about you." Po said softly rubbing the back of his neck with a blush burning in his cheeks knowing how deeply passionate and intimate they were.

"Thanks, Po! Thats really sweet of you; I'd love to read them!" Tigress said happily and kissed his blushing cheeks.

"Awesome! Now let's go to sleep now." Po said as Tigress yawned and she nodded.

The two then left the kitchen for the barracks and when they got to Tigress's room they slid it open and went in. Po laid down on her bed and Tigress followed placing the book on her dresser. Tigress walked over to him, laid on top of his belly and wrapped her arms around him as best as she could and snuggled her head happily into his warm, soft chest. Po pulled the covers over them and encased them in a warm cocoon with their body heat mingled under the covers. Tigress began to purr loudly enjoying his warm, soft fur running her fuzzy fingers through it while savoring his scent. For tomorrow he would leave early in the morning before the gong rang with Oliver on a two day mission. Po gently stroked her back as he tenderly wrapped his arms around her, savoring the feeling of her in his arms and the vibrations of her purrs that he would miss so much.

"Goodnight Ti sleep good. I love you!" Po said in a whisper.

Tigress lifted her head and her golden fiery eyes looked at him and she smiled warmly but with a hint of sadness.

"Goodnight Po you too. I love you too with all my heart!" Tigress said softly as her cheeks warmed up.

The two shared one last warm kiss on the lips and they soon fell asleep in each others arms. Meanwhile Oliver was in his room and he folded up his old green arrow suit and placed it in a sack till the day he went home. He much preferred the new clothes he was given for they fit him well and weren't as tight and hot. The dark and light green hooded vest was actually quite cooling and so were the baggy black pants that allowed him to kick faster. Oliver took off his quiver of arrows and set it with his bow, by his bed within reach. Oliver then laid down on yhe bed, pulled the hood over his head, cause it kept his ears warm in the cold nights at the Jade Palace, and slowly fell asleep.

Oliver was met by his father in a dream floating in a raft in the water while he slept and he couldn't tell if it was a nightmare or not.

 _Dreamscape_

 _"Achieve inner peace my son. It's the only way to truly let go of the past." His father said in a soft tone._

 _"But how? How!? I... can't." Oliver said sadly in his dream. His father put a transparent hand on his shoulder and her looked at his kind expression._

 _"You can do anything you put your mind to. Don't worry my son the panda will teach you, but for now... survive my son." He said and then vanished from the raft and Oliver simpily nodded._

 _End of Dreamscape_

In the bed Oliver turned to one side and slept soundly as his dreams became somewhat more peaceful. Everyone slept peacefully that night and soft snores and purrs from a happy Tigress cuddling her fluffy panda filled the calm night. In a few hours, Po and Oliver would embark on their journey to aid a neighboring village and provide support and protection to those in need.

 ***Arrow music plays as green arrow broadhead logo appears and grows larger***

 **Well there's the end of chapter 6 guys hope ya liked the ending and Oliver's come back to being the warrior he was always meant to be. After the chapter after the next two im going to speed things up (no pun intended) so the story doesn't get boring. Thanks for reading and plz review and tell me what you think cause I have no reviews lol.**

 **\- Tipofan4life**

 **In memory of John Reese Himself the most underrated fanfic writer friend I have next to Tigress-is-awesome hope this ending is good! =.= **


End file.
